<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame, Lust, and Love by Oddcompass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483016">Shame, Lust, and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass'>Oddcompass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Autofellatio, Being Marked, Boners, Cat Ears, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Creampie eating, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fondling, Foot Jobs, Humiliation kink, It becomes consensual tho dw, Kinda, Levi fucks himself with his tail, Levi gets called senpai, Light Dom/sub, Long Tongue Leviathan, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid dress, Making Out, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nurse Outfit Leviathan, Omorashi, Pegging, Piss kink, Premature Ejaculation, Slight horn play, Smut, Somnophilia, Sweet Torture for Levi, Tickling, and it turns him on LMAO, as he tends to do lol, but a diff one this time lmao, curse, i think it counts here?? Idrk, levi saying cringey things, many kisses, some magic is involved, sorta angst, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you’re watching, right?” He called over to you, still excitedly watching the screen. “This is the best part!”</p><p>“I’m still watching, senpai, don’t worry.”</p><p>He froze, smile turning into a frown. His heart thundered in his chest, palms sweating. Did you just call him what he thinks you did?</p><p>———<br/>AKA: I write some horny (and maybe non horny) things about levi and dump them here unless it’s part of another series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im ASHAMED don’t look at me dhsbsnsbsbs</p><p>Also, this chap is with a female reader. I will specify for future chapters if it’s for a female reader or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his face, eyes glued to the screen in front of him. He sat in his room with you, both of you plopped on bean bag chairs to watch an anime he reccomended. He’s already seen it a literal hundred times, but the anticipation of the main character confession his love underneath the cherry blossom tree gets him every time! He needed to go to the bathroom and pee since he’s been drinking on two seperate water bottles, but this scene was his favorite! It wouldn’t feel the same if he paused then came back. He has to see it in its entirety, full bladder or not.</p><p>“Hey, you’re watching, right?” He called over to you, still excitedly watching the screen. “This is the best part!”</p><p>“I’m still watching, senpai, don’t worry.”</p><p>He froze, smile turning into a frown. His eyes stayed glued to the screen even though he was no longer focusing on it. A blush started to form across his cheeks and he could feel your eyes on him. His heart thundered in his chest, palms sweating. Did you just call him what he thinks you did?</p><p>“Is something the matter, <em>senpai?</em>” You drew out the title, the implication clear in your voice and he shuddered. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“Wh-Why wo-would you call me that?” He managed to squeak out, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“What are you talking about, senpai?”</p><p>He shuddered again, a small whine escaping his lips. The way you kept saying it had his guts all tied in knots, heat pooling in his lower belly to drip down. He couldn’t look at you, face a flaming red as he tried to supress his oncoming boner. With the way you were positioned, you’d clearly see it if he tilted back further into the cushion.</p><p>He wanted to touch himself so bad. Or, better yet, have you touch him instead. But he wouldn’t, <em>couldn’t</em> ask that, no matter how horny you made him. He’s never even really got the chance to kiss you or admit how he feels! He couldn’t just turn to you and ask for you to ride him!</p><p>“Se~npai,” you called and he heard you shift off of your bean bag chair. “Are you hiding something from me?”</p><p>He snatched the water bottle he had next to him and took a long swig of it, scrambling to think of an excuse to send you away. In his haste, he finished off the water inside, leaving him to suck the air out of it. It crinkled loudly as you kept approaching. He could hear the tap of your feet on the floor as the pressure on his bladder increased.</p><p>“You like it, don’t you?” You were right beside him and he could just feel the intensity of your gaze. “You like it when I call you senpai.”</p><p>He found himself nodding, surprising himself. He didn’t want to admit that to you! Yet, his body yearned for your touch, to feel you run your hands over every inch of skin. He shivered as he thought about it, mind racing with the possiblities. </p><p>“Oh, is that what I think it is, senpai?” Your voice got closer and he jumped, turning to come face to face with you. </p><p>Your eyes were pointed downwards and he followed the trail to his crotch where his erection was straining through his pants. His cock twitched, aching for relief, and you laughed softly. This was so embarassing! How did he let himself get into a situation like this?</p><p>He snapped his legs closed and covered his eyes, deciding to curl in on himself to hide his shame. He whimpered when he felt your hand on his shoulder, tracing small circles as if to calm him.</p><p>“Senpaiii! I want to see it again!” You whined, voice contradictory to your soothing hand. “Why won’t you show me?”</p><p>“W-Why are y-you talking like that?” He stuttered out, voice jumpy. “It’s, uh...,”</p><p>You giggled as he trailed off, pushing on his shoulder to uncurl him. He didn’t budge, however, still far too embarassed to even think of revealing himself. You kept trying, jostling him some as you struggled. Levi proved to be too tough to move, however, and he heard you sigh.</p><p>“I enjoy making you squirm, Levi. And I know you like the anime talk. So why not come out and play with me, senpai?”</p><p>Levi bit his lips, his mind racing. You liked making him all embarassed? Such a bully! Yet, it was exciting knowing and he couldn’t help but to get off to it when you weren’t around. It would explain why you would have a mischevious glint in your eyes whenever he blushed hard or stuttered over a simple sentence. Levi would be lying if he said he never imagined you doing degrading things to him when he touched himself. Still, to actually have it seem as though it’s coming true is a little frightening.</p><p>“Fine then,” you huffed, sounding expaserated. He peeked at your from behind his fingers. “Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.”</p><p>Then your fingers were in his sides, tickling him. His whole body twitched on surprise, a loud laugh bubbling from him. He placed a hand over his weeping cock, trying to keep his bladder in check. Did you know he had to pee so badly?? His body spasmed as you kept going, uncurling from his previous position.</p><p>“There, there! I’m—<em>Hahaha</em>—I’m up!” He squirmed, keeping a hand over his cock. He was gonna burst if you didn’t stop! “I surrender!”</p><p>He had shifted until he was on the floor, the tickling ceasing as you straddled him. He could feel the plumpness of your ass pressing against his boner and he moaned, thrusting his hips upwards in the heat of the moment.</p><p>“So naughty, senpai. Trying to get a feel of me when I had to work for this much.” You purred the words, leaning down until your face was inches from his. “I think that deserves a punishment. What do you think?”</p><p>“P-P-Punishment?!”</p><p>“Mhm.” You lightly trailed your fingers down his sides, causing him to squirm. “Punishment until you submit to me.”</p><p>As much as your words excited him, he couldn’t handle being tickled much more. He grabbed your wrists, pulling them from his sides as he struggled to keep from pissing himself. You were weighing down on his bladder, after all.</p><p>“Wait! You can’t!”</p><p>“Do you not like it?”</p><p>He shifted under your gaze and shook his head. “I-I just have to... <em>go</em> really bad.</p><p>He watched your face as you sat there for a moment before realization struck you. You got up and the relief was immediate. He smiled, though he missed your warmth pressed up against him.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll just—“</p><p>You placed a foot on his chest and his eyes trailed up the length of your leg. In his panicked state, he had forgotten you were wearing knee high socks. He moaned at the sight before he could hold it back and you laughed cruelly at him. He felt ashamed at how badly he wanted to hear it again.</p><p>“Who said we were finished? I want to play a game with you, senpai.”</p><p>“But I have to—“</p><p>“If you can go 2 extra minutes without peeing,” you kept talking over him, pulling out your DDD. “While I tickle you, then you’ll be rewarded with cumming in my mouth after you clean up.”</p><p>He felt as though he could blow his load from the imagery alone. The thought of you possibly on your knees as he came inside your mouth? It was one of his favored fantasies. A classic really. </p><p>But your threat hung in the air and he gulped, looking up at your face.</p><p>“What if I can’t?”</p><p>“Then you end up pissing on yourself and I’ll make you cum with my feet before you can leave.”</p><p>He whimpered, the thought turning him on more. He never imagined you would be into this sort of thing, especially with how you play your cards close to your chest regarding him. He never knew he wanted this either, and somehow the thought of losing excited him more than winning. Perhaps that was your plan all along.</p><p>You circled around to his head then dropped down onto your knees, legs encasing his head. His face was directly underneath your crotch as you leaned forward. He wanted to bring your hips down to his face, to inhale the scent of you and lave his tongue across the fabric. He resisted the urge, however, but kept his eyes there. He licked his lips.</p><p>“Once the timer starts, you better be ready.”</p><p>He nodded even though you couldn’t see and closed his eyes, trying to steel himself. As embarassed and aroused as he was, he didn’t want to lose so easily. </p><p>“Ready... Start!”</p><p>Then your hands were on his sides again. He had to clamp his legs shut so as to not immeaditely piss himself, twitching underneath you. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out, the need to pee increasing the longer you tickled him. His laughter was loud and interlaced with moaning, not able to stop thinking about what will happen when he loses. His hips bucked and legs twitched, your fingers cascading up and down his sides.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long it’s been, but you made up to his armpits, tickling incessantly. That was all he needed to break.</p><p>It started off as small spurts but ended up being a full stream of pee. He pissed himself, the relief flooding him as well as shame. He could hear it <em>tip tap</em> onto the floor from his raised hips, the warmth spreading across his crotch. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“You barely even lasted a minute,” you chastised, but then you laughed again. “Part of me thinks you wanted to lose, though. You wanted to piss yourself in front of me? Want me to make fun of you, huh?”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” he whined, face burning. “I want that.”</p><p>You once again graced his ears with that cruel laugh, standing up once again. His bladder was finally emptied, the pee pooling around him. He looked up at you as you went to the other side of him, plopping down on the bean bag chair. The elevated position somehow made it all the more humiliating for him, but that humiliation excited him further. His cock was still hard, seeking attention from you.</p><p>“You can’t even hold your bladder for two minutes, senpai. How pathetic is that?” You brought a clothed foot to his knee, pushing it to further spread his legs as you sneered at him. “I don’t think you even deserve this much for doing such a poor job.”</p><p>“No, please! I want it so bad! Please, don’t go!” He begged, spreading his legs as wide as he could for you. “P-Punish me. Please.”</p><p>You grin wickedly down at him, resting your chin against your fist. “So you’re going to beg for your punishment. Just how desperate are you, senpai? I bet you would jerk off on your body pillows thinking about stuff like this.”</p><p>He nodded furiously, agreeing. He has done that, masturbated and came long ropes over the faces of many different anime characters, thinking of you all the while.</p><p>Finally, you brought a foot down onto his crotch, rubbing against his erection. He moaned your name at that, watching as he gripped the ends of his jacket. He was obviously soaked, so your foot and sock would be, too. Would you ask him to clean you? Perhaps that was too much, but seeing you above him as you looked down on him and touched his cock? He felt subservient to you.</p><p>He was honestly close to cumming as you kept it up, adding your second foot to press his cock down to his stomach. You alternated both feet against him and he writhed, bucking up his feet to the point where he was practically humping them. It sent pleasure throughout him to look up at you as he did something so depraved. It was mortifiying, enough to make him want to run. Yet, that feeling being conbined with your hungry stare made it better. It made him want to end up like this more often. Maybe he just learned something knew about himself.</p><p>“That’s right, senpai. Hump your kouhai’s feet until you cum like the gross otaku you are.” You frowned down at him but he could still see the lust that swam in your eyes. “Just like the horny senpai I know you to be.”</p><p>That was the last push he needed to finally cum.</p><p>“M-My kouhai!” He wailed, throwing his head back against the hard floor.</p><p>His cock twitched underneath your feet as he came in his pants, your minstrations not stopping. He kept bucking his hips, mouth open wide to moan and whimper. His mind went blank. All he could think of was just how good his orgasm felt and how badly he wanted more. </p><p>It took him a while to come down, hips resting against the floor in the puddle of his piss. It was cool as it soaked into his clothes but he was too blissed out to care.</p><p>“<em>Yuck</em>,” he heard you say, looking up to see you holding your soiled socks in your hands. You tossed them onto his heaving chest. “Clean these up for me, too.”</p><p>He nodded, a wobbly smile on his lips that he didn’t bother to hide. “Of course, kouhai.”</p><p>He saw you smile and you padded over to him, squatting down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. It was such a turnaround to what just transpired, but he found himself blushing from the simple gesture anyways.</p><p>You giggled softly, brushing a few strands of hair from his face. “You did well, Levi. Lets do this again sometime.”</p><p>He nodded, mouth feeling too unstable to form proper words. </p><p>He was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gender neutral Reader below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi relaxed in his cocoon of blankets and pillows, your scent surrounding him as he binge watched some movie with you. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on—his mind didn’t want to watch normie stuff—but he wanted to make you happy by watching it with you. He always made you watch whatever anime he wanted, so he could do the same for you and your <em>normie stuff</em>, no matter how much he didn’t like it.</p>
<p>You came over to him, settling beside him after worming your way into his self made cacoon. He felt his face warm as your body pressed close to his, leaving little room to move. He didn’t mind it, though. Being pressed up against you was always a nice situation to find himself in. He always wanted to seek out your touch, but was too afraid to ask. Would you want some gross otaku touching you? Taking up your space and time with his selfish and needless desires? He knew he was yucky and bothersome, always showing you some game or show you didn’t know much about. </p>
<p>You would listen to him ramble, though. You would let him text you sporadically and without direction, saying whatever came to his spazzing brain. You were always there, always being someone who wouldn’t judge him for what he likes. He could be his unabashed self around you. Of course, his brothers were always there, but they would ignore him as soon as he spoke up about his own interests. It was disheartening, so he holed himself up in his room and rambled to people online. Even then, it wasn’t enough. Then you came along and made him feel close to normal for once.</p>
<p>It was still strange to him for time to time. He would find himself in the middle of a long winded speech about a game you asked him about and just stop talking, turning from you and murmuring an apology. Even when he got shy and reclusive out of nowhere, you were patient with him. You would even give him space before and when he would ask. You wouldn’t question him, just nod with a smile and leave just as quietly as you came.</p>
<p>You pushed your elbow into his side suddenly, bringing him out of his revere. He turned to you and was face to face with you, so close that your noses were touching. He felt his face warm again, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>“What did you think about the mo—“ </p>
<p>“I love you!”</p>
<p>The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He never said them when in a way you could hear. He said them in listening to your woes, in giving you his jacket when you got cold, in letting you see the most damaged sides of him. He even whispered it into your ear when you had fallen asleep against him one night as he tried to show off his favorite game at the time. You had just looked so peaceful and stayed up all that night letting him cut loose, that he couldn’t help it. He blushed furiously afterwards, as if you had actually heard him.</p>
<p>Even now, he was blushing from his face to his ears and chest. He didn’t know what to say or do aside from stare at you. Part of him wanted to run and hide, to curl into a ball and disappear. The other part of him wanted to lean in and kiss you. He struggled to pick, eyes darting around the room as he stammered nonsense. </p>
<p>You decided for him. </p>
<p>You took his face in your hands and brought him the rest of the way to your lips, kissing him. He jumped, a muffled yelp escaping him. After a moment of being frozen solid, he kissed you back. </p>
<p>He was nervous. He’s never kissed anyone that was 3D like him before. He has—embarrassingly enough—kissed his phone and computer screens when alone. It was only when the character on screen had puckered their own lips for a kiss first! It had felt right in the moment until his lips came into contact with the cool screen and he realized it was fake. He realized he wanted to be kissing you instead.</p>
<p>Your kiss was just as sweet as you, drowning him softly as your plush lips molded to his. He felt his heart thrumming in his chest, head feeling dizzy. You tilted your head and deepened the kiss. He followed suit, lips parting on instict to allow your tongue entrance. He wasn’t quite sure what he expected when your tongue touched his. It was pleasant, if not a little—more than a little—arousing. Your tongue tasted of popcorn, the kettle corn kind you liked from the human world. He didn’t much care for it, but tasting it from you made it somehow sweeter. </p>
<p>Then he realized he should be touching you. But where? He’s never gotten this far before. Maybe your shoulders? He awkwardly placed his hands on your shoulders, fingers trembling in his excitment. He felt and heard you giggle into his mouth. It excited and frightened him at the same time, but he liked it. He liked cause it came from you. He liked everything that came from you.</p>
<p>As you pulled back from the heart stopping kiss with a bright smile on your lips, he realized that you liked everything that came from him, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wakey, Wakey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Dub/Non con (but it ends up being consensual dw!!) and somno</p><p>I haven’t proofread yet, but other than that, I hope you enjoy! This is also for a gender neutral Reader and levi has two cocks here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi’s eyes fluttered open, the haze of sleep still clinging to him. He groaned softly, wiling his eyes with his hands and rolled over. He expected to be surrounded by pillows and the sound of his pc running. Instead, all he felt was a warm body and heard soft snoring.</p><p>Oh, that’s right. He slept in your bed last night.</p><p>Wait, slept in your bed?</p><p>He was wide awake then, shooting up to get a look down at who he was sharing a bed with. Lo and behold, he saw your peacefully sleeping face smooshed against your pillow and arms. Damn, your so gorgeous. He reaches a hand down to gently run across your cheek and down your jaw. He jumps then smiles at the little snort you make, mouth shifting before settling again. <em>So cute!</em></p><p>This was the only time he felt comfortable touching you like this. This was the only time he felt as though he could be confident. It was weird and creepy, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. The past few weeks, he’s been sleeping in your bed on and off. Belphie’s been sleeping in your bed a lot lately, too, and he was getting jealous. Levi wanted what Belphie got to do practically every other night. </p><p>The first night he tried to sleep beside you, he couldn’t. He was wide awake the whole night, too wired from the idea of actually <em>sleeping next to you</em> for a whole night. He lied on his back, staring up at your ceiling and contemplating his life. You’re so beautiful and sweet, and hearing you snore softly beside him was like fuel to the fire. He couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of your body pressed against his.</p><p>Then the next night you slept together was a complete disaster for him. He did happen to fall asleep but he woke up to your ass pressing against his crotch and almost creamed his pants on the spot. Instead, he rolled over to his side to jerk off as quickly yet quietly as he could. He hadn’t came that fast in a while and it was embarrassing. He had came in his pants to avoid getting it in your sheets and had felt immensely guilty. And just when things couldn’t have gotten worse, you rolled to him and wrapped your arms around him. He was hard again after that, needing to jerk off once more.</p><p>Every night you’ve shared a bed since then, he’s touched himself. He felt guilty and disgusting each time, but you were always right there and you’re <em>so sexy</em> and wants to fuck you <em>so badly</em> and—</p><p>Fuck, he was hard already. He silently cursed at himself for getting riled up so easily. Yet, he didn’t bother trying to stop or hide it, either. He could smell what you used in your hair and on your skin as he lowered himself back down. He cupped his growing cocks, stroking through his pajama pants. He wants you so bad, but should he even try? You were sleeping! He couldn’t slip inside you like this... Could he?</p><p><em>No!</em> That’s wrong. Awful and evil. Yet, his shaky fingers were already gripping your shorts and pulling. His heart thundered in his chest so hard he felt as if he could puke. His breath stuttered in his lungs, teeth worrying his bottom lip. His fingers brushed against your skin and he felt the desperate need to see you being revealed.</p><p>He gently pushed the covers off of your form until your thighs on up was uncovered. He took a steadying breath, head feeling dizzy as he went back to taking off your shorts. He was so hard he could barely take it and seeing your bare ass—you didn’t wear underwear underneath—had him gripping his cocks again. He shouldn’t do this. He knows he shouldn’t be. That doesn’t stop him from slowly edging them all the way down to your calves. </p><p>He licked his lips nervously as he eyes the expanse of your flesh. You looked so soft. He was dying to touch you even as he screamed internally at himself not to. Tentative fingers ghosted down your hip, eyes glued to how his fingers followed the curve on down to your thighs. You shifted and it brought your ass to his cocks, his precum smearing across the flesh.</p><p>“Hah, <em>fuck</em>,” he whimpered quietly. </p><p>That felt far too good to his sensitive state. He ground up against you lightly, covering his mouth to moan at the feeling. This is wrong, this is wrong, this is—</p><p>His hands were on your ass, gently cupping and squeezing you there. You only shifted again, but you didn’t retreat from his grasp. He felt so conflicted but he was so hard and needy. You would hate him when you woke. You’d yell and scream and tell him to never talk to you again. He deserved it after this, but it was as if his body had a mind of its own.</p><p>Your ass filled his hands nicely and he moaned at the way it felt against his palms. He felt hyperaware of everything in that moment, fingers spanning downwards and spreading your cheeks. He caught a glimpse of your asshole before he retreated from there, gulping. No, he couldn’t do that. He needed a safer option.</p><p>His eyes landed on your thighs and his cocks twitched. That would be perfect for him. He wondered as he stroked himself if you knew just how many days he cursed and blessed the universe for you existing when you wore little shorts. Your thighs always looked amazing to him and many times he wondered what it would feel like to fuck them. He’s seen it done in hentai plenty of times and wanted desperately to try it for himself.</p><p>He swallowed thickly as he repositioned himself to have his cocks at your thighs. He stroked himself slowly, spreading his slick across them to make it easier. Then, he slowly prodded them at the seam of your thighs meeting, holding onto your hip for leverage. It took a short while of trying, but he finally got his cocks to slip in between them. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him at that, slowly rocking his hips to feel more. You made a noise and he froze, but you didn’t move otherwise. He waited a heartbeat before moving again, feeling a little bit of confidence. His hips pressed snug against your ass with every thrust, his breath stuttering and heart hammering. </p><p>“Y-You feel so good,” he whispered as his cock heads poked through your thighs. “So g-good.”</p><p>He sped up, worries of you realizing being replaced by his lust for you. He knew he should slow down so as not to wake you, but it felt so damn good that he—</p><p>Levi got a bright idea. He stopped, slipping from you slowly. He wants to see your body rock as he fucks your thighs. He moved back then gently rolled you onto your back. You mad a noise and shifted some, but he quickly took your legs and lifted them up, pressing his cocks back between them. Then he was thrusting with vigor, keeping your thighs together with his arms and hands, your knees over one of his shoulders. It didn’t feel as tight that way, but it still felt good. </p><p>He watched your body rock just how he had wanted, his moans growing in volume as he kept going. He just wanted to feel you, feel you inside and out. This was probably as close as he could get with it, but, fuck, he loved it. Your thighs were so warm and jiggly as he fucked them. It was amazing.</p><p>Then you started to stir, head swaying back and forth. You blinked, then shot your eyes open. You stared up at him in disbelief, a hand shooting to one of his. You didn’t stop him, though, so he kept going. He felt guilty seeing your eyes on his cocks as they pushed through and he bit his bottom lip. He should stop and leave. You’re probably just in too much shock to respond properly.</p><p>He moved to slip away from you, to get out of your room and leave cause he’s just a disgusting otaku violating you. You stopped him, however, your calves swinging down to his back from their perch on his shoulder. You dug your heels into his back, staring up at him with slanted eyes.</p><p>“W-Wha—“</p><p>“May as well finish what you started,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest. “Or are you too afraid now that I’m awake?”</p><p>He swallowed and hesitated. You weren’t shooing him away? You were going to let him finish? He stared down at you, face red with his shame at being caught. He waited, frozen in place. Were you really not going to yell at him?</p><p>“Hurry up, Levi,” you called, pulling him closer with your feet. “I want to go back to sleep.”</p><p>He slipped back between your thighs, picking his pace up to be back where he had it. You rocked with the force of his thrusts, hands covering his to keep him there. </p><p>“You’re so naughty, Levi,” you caught his stare, a frown tugging at your lips. “You had to wait until I fell asleep to try and fuck me? Pathetic.”</p><p>He whimpered, your mean words fueling his pleasure. He thrusted harder, nodding at your words. It was true.</p><p>You squeezed your thighs tighter and laughed at his loud moan as his hips stuttered. “Just like a gross otaku to touch me while I sleep. That’s what you are, aren’t you, Levi? A perverted otaku.”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Just a pervert!” He moaned out, thrusting harder. </p><p>“Who’s a perverted otaku?”</p><p>“I am!”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I’m a perverted otaku! Nothing but a perv!”</p><p>He saw you smile wickedly up at him and he whimpered. What was it about you calling him names that just turned him on more? He didn’t understand it, but he wanted more. He wanted to hear you call him names and be mean. Was that normal?</p><p>“That’s right, Levi. You know exactly what you are.” You squeezed your thighs together intermittently, making his body jerk with the random intense spikes of pleasure. “I bet you touched yourself to me so many times, haven’t you? Came while saying my name and still aching for more.”</p><p>He nodded desperately, fucking into your thighs with earnest. He was so close. “Every night I slept beside you!”</p><p>“Oh, wow,” your words didn’t sound surprised at all and the edge to them made him squeeze your thighs with his fingers. “The pervert jerked off while I slept beside him. So surprising.”</p><p>He let out a loud and low moan, throwing his head back. He was so close, so very close. Just an extra push was all he needed. Just a little more...</p><p>“Cum on me already, perv. I know you want to.”</p><p>It was the image of you coated in his cum that sent him over the edge. He shouted your name, pressing his hips as flush to your thighs as he could, cocks jumping with each spurt of cum he shot out. His mouth stayed open as he panted and whined, feeling your thighs start to move on their own. He felt as if he fell apart from how strong his orgasm was and had to build himself back up. He slumped against your thighs, breath hitching as you kept milking him. </p><p>Finally, you stopped and he took that moment to look over you. His cum had landed all the way from your headboard all the way down to drip down your thighs. He could see the stark whiteness on your face, a stream of it across your lips. He watched as you opened your mouth to let it fall in, tasting him. His cocks twitched weakly at the sight and he shuddered a breath. </p><p>“You don’t taste too bad.” You wiped a blob onto your finger from your cheek, popping the soiled digit into your mouth. “Quite nice, actually.”</p><p>“Th-Thank you,” was all he could muster to say.</p><p>You smiled up at him, eyes filled with mirth and lust. It was a complete turn around to how you were earlier and he felt like he had whiplash. </p><p>“Clean me up, Levi. We’re going to have fun for the rest of the night.”</p><p>His eyes lit up, cocks springing back to life. He wasn’t sure what was going through your mind, but he was more than excited to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cursed Horny Cat Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came to be because a friend drew cat maid levi for me and noticed that the end of his tail looked like a dick and i couldn’t be more grateful for that. For a gender neutral reader. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi sat in his game chair in his room, fingers tapping anxiously on his computer desk. He was waiting on a package from Akuzon, sighing deeply. It was supposed to be there yesterday, but they changed the date to be today. Stupid shipping. He needed it here <em>now.</em></p><p>A knock sounded off on his door and he shot up, almost running in his haste. He yanked the door open to see Belphie standing there, holding a box from Akuzon in his hands. </p><p>“This was at the front door for yo—Hey!”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>Levi took the box from Belphie’s loose grasp and darted back into his room, slamming the door closed. He’d make it up to his brother later. Right now, he had to get the contents of the package out.</p><p>He was nervous as he opened it up, but also excited. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, delicately diving his hands into the now opened box. Inside were three plastic bags and another box. He gently peeled open the plastic packages as if he were touching something sacred. </p><p>Really, with his love for this sort of thing—and apparently yours, too—it was hard to not get feel how he felt.</p><p>“A maid dress,” he whispered, holding up said dress in front of him. “Maids are amazing.”</p><p>And now he was going to be your maid. A <em>cat maid</em> at that.</p><p>The thought made him blush, imagining you sitting primly at a table as he brought food to you on a silver platter, rattling off the normal maid fair. Would you want him to stand there next to you, platter held in front of his skirt as he awaited your command? What would you ask him to do after that?</p><p>His mind conjured the image of you bending him over the table, a hand on his back to keep him still as you lifted the end of his dress to peek underneath. </p><p>He squirmed in place, cocks stirring at the imagery. To avoid getting hard so soon—he hasn’t even put the dress on yet!—he quickly opened the rest of the packages. He stripped after that and quickly put on the outfit. He stepped to his mirror, taking in his image.</p><p>Levi wore dresses before, normally for cosplay, but this felt different. Was it because he was wearing it for you? In his reflection he could see the black and white dress he wore. There was an apron attached that had a little paw print in the corner, stopping short of the hem of the dress. It was fairly short, shorter than he originally thought it would be, but he knew you’d like it. He had on thigh high socks that had frills on the edge of them, topped off with a little bow. He even donned cat ears and a tail, the same color as his hair. </p><p>He actually thought he looked really good like that! Despite the dress being so short that if he bent over, everything would show, he liked it a lot. Even with how much he liked it, though, he couldn’t stop his face from heating up again. You were going to see him in it. You were going to touch him in it. You were going to get off to him in it.</p><p>That line of thinking brought his embarrassment back, a small whine leaving him as he imagined just how you’d leer at him until he was squirming underneath your gaze. He started to get hard again and he was tempted to jerk off while thinking of you. </p><p>Just as he started to lift the hem of his dress up to do just that, his phone buzzed, signaling a text. He sighed, tail twitching and ears pulling back. Who texted him?</p><p>...</p><p>What?</p><p>He looked back in the mirror, a sense of dread falling over him. Tail? Ears? What was going on?</p><p>Then he saw the ears atop his head twitch and—<em>holy fuck he could feel that.</em> He ran closer to the mirror and saw, <em>felt</em> how his tail bounced behind him, lifting to show his alarm.</p><p>“What?!” He exclaimed, reaching back to grip his tail.</p><p>A loud moan ripped from his throat at the feeling before he could stop it. What the hell?! It felt... good. Really good. He covered his face with both hands, trying to get his breathing under control. Just what was happening to him? He peeked through his fingers at his reflection. Was the end of his tail always so phallic shaped? Is that why it felt good to touch?</p><p>He took a shaky finger to it to gently stroke and whimpered. Oh, fuck, it was leaking. Did it have a slit? Was it a dick? He ran to his computer, highly aware of the way his newly acquired extremities moved and twitched along with him.</p><p>As quick as he could, he pulled up the website he ordered the stuff off of. He typed in the keywords and scrolled until he found it, clicking the picture. It pulled up the dress and accessories he wore since it was all one outfit. He read the description and the last paragraph caught his eye.</p><p>‘We do hope you enjoy your new look! And beware! Half of our stock is cursed, while the other half is not. Will you end up with a normal cat maid ensemble or will you become a horny cat maid? Only trying it on will tell. Enjoy!”</p><p>
  <em>A horny cat maid.</em>
</p><p>He gulped, but it was already proving to be true. His cocks were hard and he felt hot, the need to put his cocks inside of you rising. Granted, he was already thinking of you, but this felt different. More intense. </p><p>His mind drifted to you again and he didn’t stop himself from lifting his dress again, relaxing back in his chair with his legs spread. He fisted his cocks, imagining his hand to be yours. He moaned your name as he started a quick pace, hips rolling into his fist, head thrown back.</p><p>He whimpered, eyes slipping shut as he thought of you. He could see you in his mind’s eye pushing him onto his back on your bed, stripping yourself and crawling atop his shaken form. You’d peer down at him with that smirk that made his knees weak and grip his cocks, stroking.</p><p>“Yes, <em>please</em>,” he moaned, ears laying back as he lost himself in the pleasure. “Touch me. Please touch me.”</p><p>Then his door knob was jingling and he panicked, falling from his chair in his haste to get up and cover himself. He ended up on his back, legs spread and dress pooled around his hips when the door opened. He closed his legs in an attempt to keep some form of decency.</p><p>“<em>Levi</em>,” he heard you breathe, the door closing behind you. “You didn’t answer my text, so I thought I’d swing by to check up on you. Seems like I was right to do so.”</p><p>He watched as you sauntered over to him, a look of fire in your eyes. If he thought he was horny before, he certainly was now. His cocks, including his tail, twitched as you approached. He saw your eyes flicker to the purple appendage before going back to the whole of him.</p><p>You stopped right in front of his feet, hands on your hips. Without saying a word, you tapped his legs with your foot. He knew what you wanted and he relented, mind and body too riled up with a need for you to bother resisting.</p><p>“Go on,” you waved a hand at him. “Go back to touching yourself. I can tell that’s what you were doing.”</p><p>He did so quickly, mewling for you as you watched. The look in your eyes were just as they always were when you watched him jerk off, but it seemed a little wilder this time around. Was it the outfit? </p><p>You crouched down, eyes taking in his form. He saw you watch his ears move with interest, then your eyes went back to his tail and your brows rose. You reached out to grab it and he wasn’t able to stop you in time.</p><p>You gripped his tail in your fist, pulling it towards you. His whole body writhed when you did that, eyes rolling back and mouth ajar to moan lewdly. He barely had a chance to recover before you were stroking his tail. He’s never felt such intense pleasure from such a simple action before.</p><p>He heard you laugh and it sounded as if it came from far away. His fingers clawed at the floor, hips rocking as if he could feel more pleasure by humping the air.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were going to have something quite like this for me, baby. I really like it so far. And your tail’s shaped like a dick?”</p><p>He wanted to reply, to tell you it’s a curse and he doesn’t know how to stop the effects, but then he felt your tongue lave across his slit and he couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>His voice tore from his throat as he came, body quivering as his vision blanked for a moment. He felt tingly all over, tail extra sensitive. It took effort to toll his eyes back to the front, opening them enough to look up at you.</p><p>His cum had gotten on your face, coating your lovely features. Did he cum from his tail, too? So it really was like a cock? You had your eyes screwed shut but easily relaxed your face and opened your eyes. Part of him expected you to look appalled but it was as if you practically had lust written in your eyes. You swiped some of his cum onto your fingers and suckled it off, moaning at the taste. </p><p>“<em>Please.</em> You’ll fuck me, right? I need you. I need it. Please.”</p><p>You wiped the rest of his cum onto your fingers and held them out to him. He didn’t have to be told what to do to know. He eagerly lapped at your stained fingers, drinking his own taste down. He moaned, tail wanting to sway but you still held it. He decided to move his tail up and down, wanting to feel more of the mind numbing friction. </p><p>You aided him, stroking his tail with vigor and leaning forward to nip at his cat ears. He twitched, back arching and hips rolling more. His voice stayed loud, body trembling as he took more of your pleasure.</p><p>“I don’t really know what’s going on,” you started. “But I’m fucking loving it.”</p><p>He was loving it, too. Perhaps even more than you were. Then you were pulling back and he whined for you desperately, ears falling back as he reached for you. You gently took one of his hands and pulled him into a sitting position.</p><p>You gently took hold of his tail again, guiding it to his mouth with a sultry smile. “Suck it for me. Make yourself feel good.”</p><p>He gulped but opened his mouth afterwards. He felt so wound up, so out of his mind horny that he was willing to do anything to feel relief. </p><p>His tail slipped into his mouth and he cried out and shook. You forced more into his mouth, making him take it down his throat. He could taste his own precum on his tongue, could feel the apparent length of his tail in his mouth. It was odd, but the pleasure coursing through his newly sprouted dick tail was easily overpowering that.</p><p>He was soon sucking along his tail with vigor, swallowing occasionally when it was in his throat. It was an intoxicating feeling and his eyes were watering, looking at you through half lidded eyes as you made sure he sucked himself down. He was getting close, too, and he ached to know what it would be like to cum down his own throat. He’s never even thought of doing anything like that before, but now that the thought was in his head, he felt a desperate need to know what it was like.</p><p>Then he was bucking his hips up, hands going to your head to keep you there. You had engulfed one of his cocks in one fell swoop while he was distracted, bobbing your head between his legs. He couldn’t stay still, moaning and crying out around his tail as much as he could. One of your hands went to his second cock, stroking in tandem with your bobbing head.</p><p><em>Fuck fuck fuck!</em> Could he really cum again so soon? He felt ready to explode, like a ticking time bomb. It was like he would cease to exist as the pleasure kept mounting and mounting until—</p><p>Levi came again, shooting down his throat and yours. He writhed, swallowing all of his cum down as you did the same with his. You pulled his tail from his mouth and he inhaled deeply only to let out a loud, shaky moan of your name. </p><p>“Levi,” you whispered. “Look at me.”</p><p>He dragged his gaze to yours. You looked as if you were struggling to hold yourself back, a wild look in your eyes. He was sure if he wasn’t so blissed out that look would scare him some. Right then, however, he was just eager for more. </p><p>“Fuck yourself. Can you do that for me?” You scrambled to his desk before he could even answer, yanking open his drawer and crawling back. “Here. This should help. Just, <em>please</em> fuck yourself for me, ok?”</p><p>You coated his dick tail in lube, stroking the cool liquid along him. He whimpered and shook at the feeling, and yet he felt as if he truly could go again. Was it part of the curse?</p><p>“I wanna watch, Levi.” He watched as you shoved your pants down and off, kicking them to the side. He licked his lips at the sight of your lower half bared like that. “Let me see how you do it.”</p><p>He brought his tail to his ass and it felt familiar. Probably because he would fuck himself with his scaley tail quite often when you couldn’t do it for him. He pushed in with ease, moaning your name at the feeling.</p><p>“More, Levi. Push it further in.”</p><p>He did so, throwing his hips down on his tail to feel even more. He pushed in as far as he could then pulled back out, repeating the motion until he was thrusting with earnest. He wailed at the tight, hot pressure his hole provided. He could hear the lewd sounds of you getting yourself off, the knowledge of you getting off on him fucking himself fueling him.</p><p>Fuck, he felt insatiable. He gripped his cocks, stroking them in time with his thrusts and <em>fuck</em> he wouldn’t last for very long. He bucked into his hands and threw his ass down on his tail, crying out wildly for you. His voice felt as if it wanted to go out with how loud he was being but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the pleasure crashing through him and how your moans picked up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I want to watch you cum, baby,” you whined. “I’m so close. Cum with me.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Then you were crying out his name and that was all he needed. He came hard, feeling his tail shoot ropes of cum into his ass, cocks twitching in his grasp as he came on his dress. He couldn’t even muster a sound, mind blanking entirely at the overwhelming pleasure, head thrown back on the floor.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It took time for him to come down from that, and yet there was still a part of him that wanted more. But he was so tired, now. Could he really keep going? He doubted it. That was intense.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh, Levi, baby.” You had crawled around to his face, nuzzling into his sweaty cheek. “How do you feel?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He nodded, mouth not wanting to form proper words, so he gave you a shaky smile instead. You grinned down at him in response, pecking his lips sweetly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That was crazy, wasn’t it?” You waited for another nod before you continued on. “We both had a good time, though. But now we gotta get clean.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>You went to pull off one of his shoes but it wouldn’t budge. You kept trying, your efforts proving to be fruitless. You gave him a worrying glance and he gave you a half hearted shrug.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Curse,” he was able to slur out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>You hummed before smiling back down at him. “We’ll just have to deal with that later, then. Wanna nap instead?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He nodded and you giggled, standing up. You left the room for a short moment and came back with a wet rag. It was warm as you dabbed at the sweat on his skin, finishing off with cleaning the cum off of his dress. Despite the weakness he felt from his mind blowing orgasms, he was able to climb into his bathtub bed with you, making sure to leave his feet over the rim so as to not have hard shoes digging into you.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Guess we’ll see if this curse is still around in the morning.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He hoped it was.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You convince Levi to do as he pleases and he fucks and chokes you. For a gender neutral reader. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Also this is the first dom levi i’ve written so uhhhh hope it's good!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y-Y-You want me to d-do what?”</p>
<p>“Take charge.”</p>
<p>“B-But—“</p>
<p>“You can and you will.”</p>
<p>You knelt in front of your boyfriend Levi, looking up at him with a soft expression. Levi, on the other hand, was stammering and blushing up a storm, a hand covering his face while the other tried to cover his straining erection. You’ve been dating him for months and it was quickly apparent to you that he wasn’t the most dominant person, of which was fine with you. You enjoyed taking the lead and watching him squirm.</p>
<p>Lately, however, you’ve noticed a shift.</p>
<p>He’s been looking at you a bit differently lately, a dark cloud of intent behind his eyes. He always looks away when you catch him, face growing red. He had times where he would approach you, face set and body language loud, but would quickly deflate and flee before you had a chance to ask what was happening. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until you visited him unannounced that you were able to put the pieces together.</p>
<p>He wasn’t there, his room eerily empty. On his computer screen, however, was a story. Not just any story. It was a story of you and Levi. You were itching to read it and in the story, Levi was doing all sorts of things to you. He was being dominant, purposeful, a taker. He fucked you good and hard in the story, but he didn’t finish it from what you could tell. It left you excited and aroused, body feeling warm just imagining him doing those things to you.</p>
<p>That was when you put the pieces together and realized what it was he was wanting. With how it riled you up, you were obviously wanting it to.</p>
<p>So, that led you to now, on your knees in front of your blushing boyfriend as you tried to convince him to do what he wanted to you.</p>
<p>“You know you want to, Levi.”</p>
<p>He stayed silent, but nodded, not looking at you.</p>
<p>“And I’m willing and wanting. So why not do it?”</p>
<p>“What if I hurt you? O-Or do something you don’t like?” His voice was small, quiet, turning his red face from you.</p>
<p>You sighed softly, patting his thigh and making him jump. “If you do, I’ll be sure to let you know as soon as it happens. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Y-You’re sure about this?” </p>
<p>“Completely.”</p>
<p>He was silent after that and even though you couldn’t see his whole face, you could tell he was thinking hard on it. You saw his cock twitch in his pants and that’s when you knew he gave in.</p>
<p>Without looking, he started to pull his pants and underwear down. He did so slowly, as if you’d take back your words. You waited patiently, eyes glued to the reveal of his cock.</p>
<p>Finally, it spring free, bobbing in front of your face. Precum was already slipping down his head to drip and you licked your lips, suddenly hungry for his cock in your mouth. You waited a beat for any hesitation from him, then you were opening your mouth and slipping him inside.</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath through his teeth, a hand going to your hair. You would have smirked if your mouth weren’t full. You started a slow pace, bobbing your head slowly on him. The taste of his precum sat heavy on your tongue as you lapped at the underside of his cock, swirling around his head with every pull back.</p>
<p>“Your mouth feels so good,” Levi moaned above you, his other hand going to your hair as well. “Will you make me cum with your mouth?”</p>
<p>You looked up at him as his fingers tightened in your hair. You wanted to tell him that it was for him to decide, but you also didn’t want to stop sucking his cock. So, you sped up instead, sucking harder on him. </p>
<p>His hips rolled into your face, suddenly forcing him down your throat. You gagged, but tried not to stop, a tear welling in your eye. He was slowly thrusting into your mouth, looking down at you through his bangs as he moaned.</p>
<p>“I want to go harder. Please, please let me.” He started to thrust more as he spoke, eyes closing and head going back. “<em>Yes</em>, like that. I wanna feel your throat around my cock.”</p>
<p>He was already making his way into your throat, the feeling of him going that far making you want to play with yourself. You didn’t, however, wanting to keep all your attention on him feeling good.</p>
<p>His voice got louder as he thrusted harder and faster, your saliva pushed pushed past your lips and nose consistently meeting his pubic hair. He moved your head in time with his thrusts, effectively fucking your mouth and throat as he saw fit. You placed your hands on his thighs to steady yourself but it barely helped. </p>
<p>“<em>Baby</em>, yes. I’ve wanted this. Need this. Need you.” He pulled out suddenly and you watched as he jerked himself off. “I want to cum on your face. Please, <em>please!</em> I want to see it all over.”</p>
<p>You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out for him. He moaned deep and low at that and a second later he was cumming. It landed hot and heavy across your face and tongue, Levi moaning your name the entire time. It went on for far longer than you expected and when he was done he was panting heavily.</p>
<p>You took the chance to crack one eye open since the other had his cum on it. Looking up at him showed a Levi you don’t remember seeing often. He looked <em>hungry</em>, but still vulnerable and blushing prominently. You weren’t sure what you had awoken inside of him, but you were excited to find out.</p>
<p>You slipped your cum coated tongue back into your mouth to swallow down and Levi whimpered at the sight. Suddenly, he was gripping your head and bending down. He kissed you feverishly, his tongue slipping into your mouth and eagerly playing with yours. You kissed him back with the same energy even as your lips and jaw felt tired.</p>
<p>He pulled back and you saw that he smeared some of his cum onto his face during the kiss. He wiped it off onto his fingers and you opened your mouth, letting him stick them inside. </p>
<p>“You’re so sexy,” he whimpered. “So hot. Can I fuck you? I want to be inside of you.”</p>
<p>You barely nodded before he was helping you to your feet and walking you to your bed. He bent you over the edge of it and quickly divested you of your pants and underwear. You shivered at the chill of the cool air and Levi pressed a hand to your cheek, his skin hot. Then his cock was slipping around your hole, wetting it with the mix of saliva and precum.</p>
<p>“Put it in, Levi,” you begged, looking back at him over your shoulder. </p>
<p>He did as told, pushing his cock inside. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated within you, hips flush against your ass. Both of you moaned at the feeling, your hole twitching around him.</p>
<p>Then he pulled out and slammed back in, leaving you to cry out and Levi whimpering. He did it again, leaning back to where he could watch himself go inside. Levi set a slow pace at first, his hips slamming against yours at spaced intervals. His cock slid against your walls perfectly, the slowness making you feel every inch of him.</p>
<p>Even with how good it felt, you wanted him to do more. You wanted him to go all out just like you were sure he wanted to do. You turned back to him as he kept his slow pace up, catching his eye.</p>
<p>“Levi, just fuck me already. I want you to.” Your words were panted from you, each timed thrust from his hips making your breath hitch.</p>
<p>Your words seemed to be what he needed to hear. He squared his stance then started a fast rhythm. You threw your head back, eyes rolling at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He reached a hand down to your chest, fondling about until he found your nipple to pinch and pull. You could feel as he leaned down, his breath hot against your neck. His presence felt overwhelming, suffocating. It wasn’t until you felt something slick sliding up your calf that you realized he switched to his demon form mid fuck.</p>
<p>“I want to do so much to you,” Levi whimpered into your ear. “You said you’d let me, right?”</p>
<p>You nodded, voice too occupied with moaning for him say much of anything else. He made a sound in the back of his throat, high pitched and desperate. You braced yourself as you felt his tail make its way up to your shoulder, gently coiling itself around your neck. It wasn’t squeezing, but you were sure that’s what he wanted to do with it.</p>
<p>“I-Is this okay?” </p>
<p>There was something about the break in his voice that made you feel soft inside. Of course, he doesn’t want to hurt you as he had said and you were determined to keep up your end and let him know if you didn’t like something.</p>
<p>You nodded and you felt as if he sped up inside you. Perhaps the thought of what he wanted was far more exciting for him than you thought.</p>
<p>Then his tail was squeezing you neck, the end of it wriggling its way into your mouth. </p>
<p>“<em>Suck</em>.” It was all he said, but it left you wishing you could moan out loud.</p>
<p>You sucked along the appendage, glad he was finally taking full control as he restricted your airflow. Your head felt detached, light, as if it were floated above the clouds as he pounded you. It was an intoxicating feeling, one that had you getting closer to the edge by the second.</p>
<p>“I thought of this so many times,” Levi panted, his hands on your hips and squeezing. “I-I can’t believe it’s— You’re making me—“</p>
<p>He didn’t finish his sentence, tail squeezing harder around your throat and slicking against your tongue. He came inside you, voice breaking with the force of it as he kept his hips flush to your ass. The feeling of him cumming inside was enough to trigger your own orgasm, your hole twitching repeatedly around his cock as you spasmed. You would have shouted his name had his tail not still been wound around your throat.</p>
<p>Just as your orgasm was ending, you felt his tail disappear from around you. You instantly took in a deep breath, almost choking on the air in your throat. Levi held you to him, gently patting your back and placing kisses along your shoulder and neck.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Levi spoke in between each tenderly placed kiss, his words slightly shaky. “You’re too good for me.” <em>Kiss.</em> “Too good for anyone.” <em>Kiss.</em> “So amazing.” <em>Kiss.</em> “Thank you.” <em>Kiss.</em></p>
<p>You panted as he kept speaking softly, kiss after kiss being pressed into your sweaty skin. You were spent, body and limbs feeling like heavy weights. He pulled out of you, the feeling making your legs shake. You could feel how his cum slid down your legs and towards the floor.</p>
<p>You heard Levi pattering about your room but you were too tired to look up and see what he was doing. He soon came back, wiping up the mess with a cool and wet towelette. You forgot you had those lying around but you’re glad Levi found them. He cleaned you gently, getting as much as he could until there was nothing left. He tossed the soiled towelette into the waste basket by your bed then helped to haul you under to covers, pulling you flush to him.</p>
<p>Even after what had just transpired, Levi was quick to bury his face into the junction of your neck and shoulder as if he wanted to be small. You weakly wrapped an arm around him, smiling at his happy wiggle.</p>
<p>“I love you, Levi,” you whispered into his hair.</p>
<p>He startled a bit, a sound of surprise coming from him. “I-I love you, too. More than anything.”</p>
<p>You smiled as drowsiness started to overtake your senses and drag you down. You definitely needed to encourage Levi to be dominant more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never gonna have you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super short and a different writing style fic. Nothing sexual happens here, tho, just levi being envious and angry. Not proofread and for a gender neutral reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Could he ever be good enough? Would he ever be good enough? </p><p>Leviathan gazed at you longingly, watching as you got all buddy-buddy with his brother. You never looked at him like that. You never smiled at him like that. You never gently touched his arm like that. </p><p>It had been so long since he last wanted to feel someone beside him. Someone that was actually real. He wanted to hold you, to kiss you, to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. Yet, he was fearful. Fearful of rejection. Fearful of his own insecurities. Fearful of too much.</p><p>You always smiled so brightly. You lit up a room and his heart. He loved you. For so long, he’s ached to say the words directly to you and to hear you say them back. He never got the courage, already so sure of his failure before he even opened his mouth.</p><p>He glowered as his brother placed a hand on your shoulder and you let it stay there. Would you allow him the same simple pleasure? Or would you push him away? He was assured in your rejection of him, yet he still wanted to keep you around. He wanted to keep you to himself. It hurt when he saw you flirting it up with his brothers. It hurt when you smiled at them or let them hug you.</p><p>His brothers had what he wanted. They had incentive. They had courage. They had you. How many days and nights has he spent imaging how he would swoon you and take you as his own? How many has he walked up to you with the purpose of making his intent clear only to falter?</p><p><em>Idiot! Stupid!</em> He should know better and yet there it was, rearing its ugly head. </p><p>Jealousy. Envy. His sin was a slow build up, coalescing into his heart and sinking it’s fangs in. He felt envy practically everyday. It was part of what kept him hooked on anime and video games. He was envious of them, their lives, their designs, their environment. It was so commonplace for him that he barely noticed it anymore. But this with you? He couldn’t handle it even as he sought out more.</p><p>He wanted to be with you. He really did. Yet, why couldn’t he muster the courage to approach you about it?</p><p>His envy practically tore at his insides as he watched his brother kiss your cheek. It was a quick kiss, but you had smiled daintily and turned, eyes aglow with happiness. Then you looked up. You saw his rage, his jealousy, his fear. You walked away and with you went his tainted heart, trailing in pieces behind you.</p><p>Levi didn’t know what to do aside from watch you walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweet Torture and a Little Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Myiuri for the idea!! Pretty much most of what i post lately is thanks to her dhdbdbdbx Just lots of pegging and you can feel it all cause magic 🥳 Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, Levi,” you spoke with a smirk on your lips, eyes watching as Levi blushed. “Why don’t we test something together?”</p><p>Levi was one your bed, legs spread and face red. You were straddling him with a strap on in your hand, gripping it suggestively. Your eyes were slanted and your smirk looked deadly. Levi wasn’t even sure just how you had gotten on top of him so quickly. All he really knew was that he was getting hard underneath you and you were obviously wanting to fuck him. He was fully on board with it, though something told him it wouldn’t be like it normally was.</p><p>“T-Test what?” Levi’s voice was quiet as he spoke, staring up at you with quivering lips.</p><p>You brought the strap on to his face, giggling softly at the small noise he made. “I want to see if I can make you cum just from fucking you.”</p><p>He blinked, not expecting those words. That was what you wanted? He was far from opposed and he felt his cock twitch to hardness between his legs. It pressed against your ass and he groaned before he could stop it.</p><p>You smiled, lifting your hips enough to take the scant amount of pleasure he could feel from you. “I see that you’re wanting to test it, too. Good.”</p><p>You gripped him by the collar and pulled, catching him off guard. He yelped and you kissed him, swallowing the rest of the sound. You were just as eager as he felt, your tongue quickly slipping into his mouth to play with his. He kissed you back, hands gripping the cover underneath him. He wanted to grind up into you, to feel the roundness of your ass against his straining erection. Every time he tried, however, you would keep your hips just far enough out of the way for him to struggle in vain. He whined in your mouth, brows turning up as he kept kissing you. He could feel you smiling against his mouth before you moved back to look down at him.</p><p>“None of that, Levi.” You crawled off of him, gesturing towards him with the dildo. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself to get more pleasure tonight. Understand?”</p><p>“What? B-But—“</p><p>“Understand?” </p><p>He gulped, clamping his mouth shut. If he agreed, he wouldn’t be able to touch himself at all. He did it every time you slept with him, his hand wrapping around his own cock to stroke in time with your thrusts. He knew you loved it when he did that, gazing at you with his blissed out expression that always made you feral. </p><p>Yet, he was sure he could hold out if that’s what you wanted. Besides, he loves it when you fuck him and he loves making you proud of him. What could the harm in it be? It wasn’t as if he wasn’t wanting it, too.</p><p>Levi nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>He preened at the praise, smiling through his blush. </p><p>You started to strip in front of him, working slowly. Were you trying to tease him? It was working and he rocked his hips into nothing. Just from watching you get naked was enough to make him want to touch himself. He held back, though, not wanting to disappoint you. </p><p>Once you were bare, you fastened the strap on to your body, the pseudo cock standing proud from your hips. He licked his lips, subconsciously spreading his legs further. He wanted to feel you inside so bad. He felt his ass clench with the need, thinking back on how it felt every time you slid home inside him. It made his toes curl and eyes flutter closed. </p><p>He shook his head, trying and failing to dispel the image of you between his legs and thrusting, your breasts bouncing in the most tantalizing of ways. He sat on his hands, feeling the itch to touch himself as you stood before him. He couldn’t give into the temptation so soon.</p><p>You laughed and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth at the sound, forcing himself to keep his hips still. “Already so close to failing, Levi? Perhaps you aren’t a good boy after all.”</p><p>“No! I am a good boy!” He spoke out before he could think. “I-I’m your good boy.”</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to prove it to me.”</p><p>You closed your eyes then, your hand hovering over your strap. He looked on, tilting his head and quirking a brow. What were you doing? You spoke quietly and white magic flowed from your palm. Before he could speak, you hissed, leg jumping and hips twitching.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Levi asked, leaning forward towards you, eyes wide and mouth open.</p><p>You shook for a second, a strained sound rolling from your lips. Then you gripped your dildo and hissed again, stroking it. “Oh, that’s nice.”</p><p>“Wha?” </p><p>You smirked up at him, still stroking yourself slowly. “A spell that Asmo and Solomon taught me a while back. Said it would come in handy with you.”</p><p>Levi gulped, relaxing his tense shoulders. “What does it do?”</p><p>“Lets me feel it as though it’s a real dick. That’s all, really, but I’ve been using it fairly often on my own. Not as sensitive as the first few times.”</p><p>Levi blinked up at you wordlessly. He felt his envy try to flair up at the thought of Asmo and Solomon teaching you such an intimate spell. Shaking his head, he forced the thought from his mind. He was secure in what he had with you, and you never shown interest in them. He had nothing to worry about there.</p><p>“Now lie back down, baby,” you instructed, cock still gripped in your hand. “We still have to see if you pass your test.”</p><p>He did as told and watched as you approached him, staying as still as he could until you told him to do otherwise. You wordlessly reached for his jacket, forcing him to get off his hands so he could shed it. You did the same with his shirt, your fingers grazing across his stomach and chest and you pushed it up. He shivered, the slight feeling no where near enough to give him what he wanted. You even avoided his nipples, helping to pull his shirt off. He whined when you started on his pants. You dipped your fingers past his waistband until your fingers were <em>so close</em> to his aching cock. He could shift backwards and you’d be touching him there but you moved your fingers away too soon. You raked your nails down his inner thighs as you pulled his pants off, smiling wide at his whimper for more. </p><p>He was then bare for you, spread out and hard. It was embarrassing to have you staring down at him while he was so vulnerable. He’s ended up like this before you so many times, however, that it shouldn’t get to him like it does. Yet, there he was, leaking from the tip and hot in the face. He turned his head from you, trying to hide any part of himself that he could.</p><p>“Now, now,” you tutted him, reaching over and turning his face towards yours. “That’s much better. Stay like that for me. No hiding.”</p><p>“Will I be punished?” He asked meekly, already feeling frazzled with how you gently held his chin.</p><p>“You’ll be punished if you disobey me at all tonight. Do I make myself clear?” Your voice held no room for talking back, demanding and powerful.</p><p>He shuddered, nodding. “Yes.”</p><p>You ran a hand through his hair as way of praise and he couldn’t help but to push his head closer to your hand before it retreated. </p><p>Grabbing your length, you held it up suggestively, motioning for Levi to come to you. “Crawl right there.”</p><p>He got on all fours, crawling to the edge of the bed as you had instructed him to. You pushed on his head until he came face to face with your cock. It prodded against his lips when you rolled your hips, his mouth opening instinctually. You slipped in and he closed his mouth around it, sucking. The hand that was on his head slid into his strands, gripping lightly. It wasn’t much, but it aroused him further. </p><p>Levi bobbed his head, hallowing his cheeks as he chanced a glance up at you. You smirked down at him and he whined, wishing he could jerk himself off. He could cum from sucking you and touching himself, he was sure. He’s done it before, so wound up and horny that he came far too early. It was embarrassing but you only grinned, and bent him over, taking him.</p><p>He moaned around the length in his mouth at the recollection, struggling to keep his hips from grinding down on the bed. You started to roll your hips, pulling harder on his hair to leave him whining again. He could feel how you pushed past the opening of his throat, gagging a bit until he got his throat to relax. With the knowledge that you could feel what he was doing to you, he redoubled his efforts. Hearing your breath hitch and your low moans was enough to drive him wild.</p><p>“Oh, look there,” you cooed, thrusting harder into his mouth. “You like how my cock feels going down your throat?”</p><p>Levi wanted to answer even though he couldn’t. He did indeed love how it felt. It was even better knowing that he was pleasing you.</p><p>“Mmm, I think that’s enough.” You hummed, ceasing the movement of your hips. “Get on your back for me.”</p><p>You pulled out his mouth and he took a huge breath, feeling spit slick around his mouth and chin. He took a second to look up at as you stared down at him to do as you said. He licked his lips then rolled over and back, spreading his legs for you. He heard the appreciative sound that you made and it made him wriggle in place.</p><p>You placed a hand on his knee and he stopped, feeling the bed dip as you climbed on. You got between his legs, the tip of your cock pressing against his ass. He couldn’t stop the motion of his hips as he tried to get you to push in already. He wanted you so badly and he was getting impatient.</p><p>You slapped his sensitive inner thigh. It wasn’t hard and didn’t really hurt but he yelped from the shock. You pointed an accusing finger at him and he felt like a puppy that got caught doing something naughty. </p><p>“We go at my pace.” Was all you said before you started to push inside.</p><p>Levi whined, cock jumping and hole twitching as you started to push inside. It didn’t take long for you to be as deep as you could be inside of him, his ass feeling nicely stuffed. Then you were rocking, albeit slowly. </p><p>“<em>Yesss</em>,” Levi hissed, his hands going to his thighs to squeeze.</p><p>He needed someway to alleviate the burning need to touch himself and your steady rocking into him wasn’t helping even as it felt amazing. His nails dug deeper into his thighs when you sped up, leaning forward to where your breasts were closer to his face. He focused on the look of them, on how they bounced and jiggled. He bit his lip, trying to keep his body still like you wanted. He needed a distraction so he didn’t succumb to his desire. </p><p>“Look at me, Levi.” You commanded through a satisfied groan, bringing his gaze to yours. </p><p>Levi arched his back, eyes taking in the sadistic look on your face. His eyes darted to your lips and he longed to kiss you. As if you read his mind, you kissed him deep and hard. Your hips moved even faster at the same time, causing him to moan in your mouth and throw his head back. You brought him back with a hand in his hair, tongue ravishing his mouth. The pain from you pulling his hair melted into pleasure, the tingling of his scalp adding to it. Your kiss felt like it would swallow him whole, your lips and tongue making him whine. You let your pleasured groans be known in kind, the vibrations from your sounds filling his mouth. Even hearing you sound off with him was arousing. He could feel his cock twitch with want as your wanton whispers kept slipping out. It was driving him wild.</p><p>Levi wanted to beg, to plead for you to let him touch himself. His nails were digging so hard into his thighs that he was sure he’d leave indents. He didn’t care, though. All that he could focus on was you and his desperate need to touch himself. It was so hard to resist even as he moaned into your mouth, your hand pulling at his hair. </p><p>You pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you, snapping in half when you smiled. He was sure he was looking like a mess, a mess you caused. He loved it, though. His lips felt swollen from sucking you earlier and kissing you so deeply. He could feel how red his face was, how much he probably resembled the characters in his eroges. </p><p>The thought added to his pleasure as you fucked into him. He wanted you deeper, to hit his prostate and make him see stars. He wanted to feel his hand wrap around his bobbing cock and <em>stroke</em>. It wouldn’t take him long to cum at this point. It would take him just a couple tugs and he’d cum so fast and hard for you. Cum all over himself and even lick it all off his fingers if you wanted. He just wants to cum so bad.</p><p>“<em>Baby!</em>” Levi whined, eyes half closed. “Please! I need to touch myself. <em>I’ll do anything.</em> Please.”</p><p>You hummed, looking up and to the side as if deep in thought. All the while you didn’t stop pounding into him, quirking your lips up and shaking your head. “No, I don’t think that’ll work this time. Sorry.”</p><p>Levi went to protest only to moan out instead. You brought your hand back to his hair, tugging hard. He felt his legs spasm as you leant down to nip and kiss along his neck. It only barely added to his slowly mounting pleasure. <em>If only you’d let him jerk off.</em> He could cum so fast and be done with it. But then you’d punish him and be disappointed. He didn’t want to disappoint you. He wanted to make you happy and proud. If that meant not touching himself, he’ll just have to hold out.</p><p>“You’re being such a good boy for me, Levi.” You praised against his skin. “Now all you have to do is cum for me.”</p><p>It was easier said then done. His pleasure was slowly mounting, your ministrations only doing so much. His orgasm was taking its time approaching him, yet he was practically begging for release. He felt on the edge and far from it at the same time. It was an overwhelming feeling, one that left him squirming and writhing. He felt tears prick his eyes and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to cum, to keep getting fucked, to do as you wanted. Looking up at your face showed just how much you were getting off to his struggle. Is that what you were aiming for? He wouldn’t be surprised if it was, but he couldn’t focus on that right then.</p><p>The urge to touch himself was stronger than ever and you must have been able to sense that. You ordered him to let his thighs go and leave them by his sides. <em>Were you trying to kill him?</em> He could so easily grip himself and finish. It would take no time at all. This must have been a test. Did you want him to fail? He wasn’t sure. All he could do was wail for you to make him cum and grip the sheets instead of his aching cock.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, Levi.” Your voice washed over him in a sweet cadence, interlaced with your lovely moans that didn’t match how you tortured him so. “Such a good boy for me.”</p><p>He nodded, not trusting himself to answer properly. He was already babbling out unfinished sentences, mouth open and eyes half closed. He needed to cum. He needed to cum so bad. The feeling of you fucking him was beyond arousing, it was beyond erotic, <em>but he wanted more.</em> Surely, after this long, you would be willing to pardon him? The lust burning in your eyes told him no before he even asked. </p><p>Then you were going harder, the feeling making his toes curl and eyes roll back. You weren’t hitting his prostate, but the slide of you going in and out of him would have to do. He was desperate, clawing at the sheets so hard that he ripped holes in them with his fingers. You leaned back, pushing on his legs to feel you go even deeper and he wailed. You should have hit that sweet little bundle of nerves inside of him by now. Were you trying to avoid it on purpose? He could cry at how cruel you were, yet he loved it. He loved how you would push him to his limits and make him see what he could and couldn’t take. </p><p>His cock was so hard it hurt, the tip almost purple as it continuously leaked precum. He could feel his orgasm finally starting to take hold, the sound of your hips smacking against his ass aiding him, if only a bit. He focused on the salacious glide of your cock going in and out of him, moaning and whining for you.</p><p>“Oh, is my Levi going to cum? Hmm?” You asked, laughing when he nodded furiously. “Then what are you waiting for?”</p><p>He took quick, shallow breaths, his release approaching him. The last thing he saw was your smiling lips and sharp gaze before everything went white. He came hard, throwing his head back and spasming. His back arched, toes curling as his legs raised to keep you locked inside him. It felt like a small death with how strong it was, coming back to be panting underneath you. </p><p>You had stopped moving and were lowered down to his face, swiping some of his hair from his eyes. “How do you feel?”</p><p>He nodded loosely and—</p><p><em>Oh, fuck!</em> </p><p>You started thrusting again, going deep and hard and—</p><p>He came again as you hit his prostate, a loud strangled whine leaving him. He didn’t cum much, tiny spurts that didn’t go very far, but it felt strong. He wasn’t ready, eyes unfocused and body exhausted. Such a cruel temptress you were, doing that to him. Yet, it was what he wanted in the first place. </p><p>It took time for his eyes to refocus and take in your face. You looked so smug and he knew you did it on purpose. Words tried to dribble from his mouth but he felt loose and heavy, nothing making it’s way out other than soft moans.</p><p>You giggled softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I can tell you feel good.”</p><p>He nodded again and felt the hot streaks of cum on his body. It felt like there was a lot more than what he would normally cum. He glanced down—having to refocus his eyes once more—to see it span across his chest and stomach in long ropes. He plopped his head back down and you kissed his sweaty forehead. </p><p>You moved as if you were going to pull out of him, but stopped partway. He dragged his gaze to you, panting heavily. You managed to look a little sheepish and it piqued his curiosity.</p><p>“Do you think you could hold out until I cum, too? I was pretty close.” </p><p>Your question was softly spoken, as if you were afraid of upsetting him. He could see why, he does feel as though he got his brains fucked out, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to please you even in this state. He nodded in response and gave a shaky smile when you made a positive sound.</p><p>“Thank you, baby.”</p><p>Then you were pushing back in and he groaned, the sudden restart of pleasure rolling over his sensitive body. You started a quick pace, sweet moans of his name tumbling from your mouth. He gripped onto you, tears pricking his eyes once again. The way you were fucking him was making his whole body feel alight with pleasure. You didn’t stray from hitting his prostate, keeping his cock hard and vision blurred. He felt as if he was on a precipice, looking over the edge and seeing nothing but boundless pleasure below. He wasn’t sure he could take much more, but he wanted to hold out for you. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna—“ Your frantically spoken words were cut off as you moaned, head thrown back. </p><p>You came, body hips pressed flush to his ass and head thrown back. He had to blink the tears of out his eyes to see you properly. Every time he saw you experience an orgasm he couldn’t help but to realize just how beautiful of a sight you make. You rolled your body as you came down, a wicked smile on your lips. You brought your dilated gaze to him and he reached for your face. Thankfully, you took the hint and leaned down to kiss him again. It was soft and gentle, enough to make him sigh when you pulled back.</p><p>You slowly slipped out him and he groaned, his ass empty without you inside. He didn’t have much energy to watch you as you moved about, but you soon returned.</p><p>“Did you have a good time?” You asked, playing softly with his hair. “I know I did. You made me proud.”</p><p>His smile was wobbly at that while he nodded. He wanted to make you proud the whole time. Now, with knowing what this ‘test’ was about, he’s looking forward to whatever else you decide to ‘test’ him on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Taste Test, Perhaps?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, Myiuri shot this idea at me and i couldn’t resist :D If you’re not a fan of lots of tongue and drool, don’t read Other than that, i hope you enjoy!</p><p>For a fem!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi sat on your bed, legs pulled in to himself and crossed, hands gripping his calves tightly. His tail slapped erratically against your bed, face heating up and shoulders scrunching up as he turned his face to the side. </p><p>You stood in front of him, hands on your hips and a serious look on your face. You looked domineering standing there like that. Even as he tried to shrink in on himself to avoid your heavy stare, he felt as if the look suited you. He supposed it was because of his more <em>submissive</em>personality, but part of him likes seeing you like that towards him as much as it made him anxious.</p><p>He licked his lips, taking quick glances up at you only to look away again. He wasn’t sure what to do or say, though he already knew what you wanted to say. You had said it several times since you made him come to your room and he was expecting you to say it again. He pushed hard on his claves as if to brace himself when he heard you clear your throat.</p><p>“So, Levi. I’ll ask one. More. Time.” You leaned forward, a hand going to his chin to grip and pull until he was looking up at you with wide eyes. He blinked rapidly. “Why can’t I kiss you in your demon form?”</p><p>He stayed silent and you gripped his chin harder, leaning further in. He wanted to tell you, he really did, but the closer you got the more tongue tied he felt. Even after having dated you for so long, he found it hard to speak around you sometimes. You could be so intimidating, but in a way that turned him on. He was already getting hard under your heavy stare and it made him all the more shy. It wasn’t as if you never had slept together—his libido was quite high and you were always willing to help out—so he shouldn’t be so shy around you all the time. You’ve seen many different sides of him.</p><p>But... You’ve never seen what he’s hiding now. He could just imagine your repulsion the moment he opened his mouth and showed you. </p><p>“Leviathan.” The sound of his full name from you was startling after so long of you calling him by his nickname. It was almost foreign. “Answer me.”</p><p>He opened his mouth, tail curling up around his middle as if on its own. His face felt hot with the blush he couldn’t suppress. You deserved to know. You’re his significant other. You trusted him and loved him. You told him as much often—he has a tendency to doubt himself, but you’re always there with the right words—so he should be up front about what it is he’s hiding.</p><p>He closed his mouth only to open it again, the words shaky on his tongue. “I-It’s my... My tongue.”</p><p>“Your tongue.” You parroted, blank faced.</p><p>He nodded, clamping his mouth shut again. He can’t keep clamming up like he was doing and he knew, but opening yourself up to possible criticism was hard, especially to someone you loved and cared for so much.</p><p>You sighed, moving back from him and crossing your arms. Your gaze was softened when you looked back at him. “It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me now, Levi. I can wai—<em>What?</em>”</p><p>Levi couldn’t let you think he didn’t trust you and he wanted you to know, but words were never his strong suit. Instead, he decided to just show you.</p><p>As you were talking, he opened his mouth and let his tongue snake out. Only it didn’t stop like a normal tongue would. It kept going, stretching out of his mouth to be insanely long. He could feel the saliva on his tongue wanting to drip off as he held it out towards you, curling it in anticipation as his tail squeezed him. Not only was his tongue long, it split at the end, the ends curling along with the rest of it. He couldn’t look you in the eye, far too afraid of your reaction, but he could feel your eyes on the long pink muscle. What were you thinking? What were you going to say? Would you approve or disapprove? The wait was killing him but all he could do was hear you out.</p><p>Silence stretched long between the both of you and he felt as if his worse fears were coming to life. You hated it. You hated him. You probably thought he was a freak, some weird tongued otaku that you wouldn’t want to be with anymore. Of course you’d feel that way. He couldn’t blame you. Nobody would want to be with someone gross like him, not after what he showed you.</p><p>He went to slip his tongue back into his mouth, but you grabbed it between your thumb and forefinger, keeping it there. He moaned at the feeling, eyelids fluttering closed only to shoot back open. <em>What would you think of him now?</em> He tried to pull his tongue back in but you wouldn’t let him. Saliva was dripping down his tongue and he knew it hand to be slipping down onto your hand.</p><p>“So this is what you’ve been hiding.” You sounded... excited? He mustn’t be hearing you right. No way you’d be excited about something like that from someone like him. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p>Foolishly, he tried to speak. Nothing but gibberish came out, his tongue twitching in your grasp. He whined, using his hands to cover his raging erection. His tongue was weird with being so long and forked. It was even weirder to him that it was sensitive to the touch. He knew that wasn’t the case for most demons, but he had to get the off putting genes it seemed. No wonder he was a shut in.</p><p>You smiled at his predicament, bringing your other hand up and tracing along the slimy expanse of his tongue. He tried to stealthily squeeze his cock through his pants, but of course you noticed him. You smirked then, the look making him hornier.</p><p>“Since I’ve finally found out your secret and have you here,” you began, face lowering back down to his. “Why don’t we have a little fun?”</p><p>Before he could so much as make a questioning noise, your tongue was out and licking across his own. He jumped and tumbled out a moan, hands coming up as if to move you but stoping halfway. You kept eye contact with him the entire time, slicking your tongue along his in the most delicious of ways. You actually enjoyed it? He squeezed his cock again, no longer being stealthy about it. </p><p>Your tongue went down to the split and licked hard, causing him to whimper pitifully. He saw you smirk at that and didn’t think to try and brace himself before you did it again and again. Levi’s tongue twitched with each lick you placed there, trying and failing to say your name.</p><p>“Hehe, wow, Levi,” you spoke in a playful tone, stroking his tongue back and forth with your hand. He couldn’t stop giving out little whines. “You should have told me about this sooner. I really like it.”</p><p>Then you took the tips of his tongue into your mouth and <em>sucked.</em> His legs shook and his eyes rolled back, his hands full on gripping his shaft through his pants. Fuck, that felt good. He blinked his eyes back into focus, hoping that the pleading look he held translated.</p><p>It must have for your kept sucking it up, slurping more of his tongue into your mouth. He shook, a hand shooting out to your shoulder to steady himself. He was panting out of his open mouth, saliva having been dripping down his jaw and chin. He could see some dripping off of yours as well, knowing that it had to be his own. It was further arousing to know that his saliva was all over your mouth and jaw like that.</p><p>His tongue slipped along yours in your mouth, your eyes still staying focused on his. It embarrassed him with how much you were staring, but it was sexy, too. He struggled with the notion of looking away or holding your gaze. Something told him that you’d demand him to keep staring, however, so he decided to not look away. </p><p>You brought your hands from his tongue and down to his pants, blindly groping him. He jumped, another failed attempt at saying your name leaving his mouth in a garbled mess. You were soon able to hook your fingers into his pants and pull them down far enough to free his cocks. His tail curled tightly around his middle to ground him when you gripped his dual lengths. You wasted no time in stroking him, his precum slicking your hands and his cocks. He thrusted into your hands, his tongue wrapping around yours as he moaned out. You soon wriggled yourself from him and he called out for you, reaching.</p><p>You giggled at him, giving him a slanted eyed smile. “I just needed room to assess.”</p><p>“Assess what?”</p><p>You didn’t respond and he gulped, cocks jumping in the cool air. You kept staring at him, looking his body up and down then licking your lips. Without a word, you slid your pants and underwear off, giving Levi a full view of your bare lower half. His face got hot, eyes not leaving the sight. </p><p>You stepped back to him and quickly snatched one of horns, pulling. He cried out from the shockwave of pleasure the action shot through him, coming face to face with your dripping sex. He gazed up at you, tongue already snaking back out of his mouth.</p><p>“You know what to do, Levi.”</p><p>That he did.</p><p>He dived the rest of the way down, moaning at how your folds felt against his tongue. He was able to rub your clit and tease your hole simultaneously, the taste of you encasing his tongue. Your pussy tasted as good as always, but with his sensitive tongue it was even more enjoyable for him to eat you out. </p><p>Your other hand went to his untouched horn, fingers stroking the extra protrusions roughly, a high moan tumbling from him. He pressed his face as close as he could to you, dipping his tongue into you. He was easily able to have his tongue glide along your clit while the end of his tongue was able to slip inside of you. That must have worked great because not only was you a moaning mess, you seemed to be quickly approaching the edge. </p><p>You pulled on his horns harder, your hips canting towards his face to the point where you were practically humping his tongue. His voice went high at the sensations running through him. He couldn’t resist the urge to start stroking his cocks as he ate you out. It just felt <em>too good.</em></p><p>“Levi, I’m gonna cum! I’m—“</p><p>You sentence was cut off by your predicated orgasm. Your juices flowed onto his tongue and he hungrily lapped it up, stroking himself faster at the sound of your moans. He pulled back and gave you a moment to relax, looking up to gauge your reaction. When you seemed to have recovered, he went back to slip his tongue inside of you. </p><p>“<em>Levi!</em>” You shouted, gripping tightly onto hid horns. “Oh, fuck, baby.”</p><p>He closed his eyes at the pleasure that rolled through him from thrusting his tongue in and out of you. It made a lewd squelching sound that was music to his ears. He was practically humping his hand, his other joining in to help him. He thrusted into his hands, feeling more salvia mixed with your essence dripping down his chin. You tasted and felt good, the sensations of your tightening walls rippling through him. It was so much, along with you merciessly massaging his horns and he was a goner.</p><p>He came hard with a shout, shooting his cum across the floor as he drooled and moaned. His tongue spasmed inside of you, flicking about randomly and causing you to squeeze on him mid orgasm. It only served to make the last bit of his orgasm stronger and voice go higher.</p><p>He retracted his tonge from you, letting it slip back into his mouth. It felt odd for it to not be out in the open anymore as it readjusted to sitting in his mouth. </p><p>Your hands pushed him by the horns until he was leaning back and gazing up at you. Your were panting, a smirk on your lips. Even after an orgasm, it was clear you were planning something. He welcomed it completely, wanting you to use him as you saw fit. His previous orgasm made him feel loose in a good way and he was willing to go all out to please you.</p><p>“I want to see you do something,” you spoke, fingers gently massaging his horns, making him putty in your hands. “Are you willing?”</p><p>“Anything,” he slurred, bottom lip being gently worried between his teeth.</p><p>“Anything,” you parrot in a purr. “I love it when you say that to me.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but to smile at your words, happiness filling him at knowing he made you happy. </p><p>“So, I want to see that tongue of yours on one of your cocks.”</p><p>He startled, face reddening once again at your request. He’s done it before many times so it wouldn’t be new to him. It would be new to have you watch him, yet despite the embarrassment it excited him. He nodded, gaze drifting from yours.</p><p>“Good boy,” you praised, scratching under his chin as if he was a cat.</p><p>It felt a little condescending but he liked it, preening under his favorite words. He loved it when you called him good boy practically anytime. </p><p>With a parting pat to his cheek, he put his back against the wall, bending his upper half down and opening his mouth. His tongue snaked out, drool already dripping down and falling onto his awaiting cocks. He was easily able to lap along the heads of his sensitive cocks, eyes brows furrowing at the pleasure. He rubbed his split along his upper cock head, eyes closing at the feeling. He raised his hips up a tad, wrapping his tongue around his cock and stroking slowly. He moaned out, bucking lightly to make it easier on him. He hoped you were getting off to him doing it, the anxiety of knowing you were watching fueling him and still making him feel a little shy. </p><p>You grabbed his tail then and his eyes shot open, focusing on what you were doing. You brought it up to your mouth, wetting the appendage with your saliva. His gaze stayed on you then, his want for you driving his shyness down some. You gave him a lustful smile as you slicked his tail, suckling on the tip and stroking the thicker part of his tail. You went a decent way down his tail, laving your tongue across it to get it wet. Then you maneuvered his tail to his ass. </p><p>He didn’t need to be told what to do. He easily pushed his tail into his ass, moaning wantonly. He kept his tongue on his cock, hips not seeming to know where to rock anymore. He wanted to feel his cock glide in and out of the spiral of his tongue but he also wanted to thrust down onto his tail. </p><p>“Look over here, Levi,” you demanded, propping your foot up on the bed near him.</p><p>He got an eye full of your glistening pussy as you played with yourself, face scrunched up prettily in your pleasure. The sight of you <em>actually</em> getting off on what he was doing was beyond exciting. It was beyond arousing. It was <em>euphoric.</em></p><p>It drove him to push his tail in as much as he could, pumping in and out of himself with vigor. He lapped in short strokes on his cock, eyes never leaving your pussy. <em>Fuck</em>, everything just felt so good. He felt as if he were ready to burst. Everything was mounting on him, growing and growing until it was almost too much. He didn’t know what to do other than to keep pleasing himself at your urging. He would be lost without you.</p><p>“Oh, Levi. Your other cock is getting left out.” You pitched your voice higher, close to imitating a generic anime girl. “Maybe I should show it some love.”</p><p>Then you were climbing over to him, moving around his tail and positioning your dripping pussy over his cock. He would combust. He would die. He would cease to exist. If you did what he thinks you’re wanting to do, he would simply fade away. Nothing would bring him back. He was already feeling so much, his ecstasy forever increasing under your watchful and perverted eye. He wasn’t sure he could take much more.</p><p>“Ready?” You asked in a sing-song voice, your lips already grazing the tip.</p><p>Then you were sinking down on him, taking him down to the hilt in one fell swoop. </p><p>He shouted as he came, the words he tried to say coming out as a garbled mess. There were so many sensations to focus on he could barely take it. His tongue, his ass, his cocks, his tail. It was all so much and he swore he died for a moment before he came to. </p><p>He leaned back against the wall, pulling his tail and tongue from himself. He didn’t bother to have his tongue fold back into his mouth fully, some of it still hanging out as he panted. His body felt tingly all over, every movement feeling as if he was trying to run full speed through chin high water. </p><p>He felt you sit up from him, a hand on his cheek to maneuver his lolling head to you. His glazed over eyes met yours. You were making a face, a slightly displeased one. You glanced down and he followed your gaze. Oh, that’s right. He came as soon as he was inside you. It was dripping from your hole and down onto his now soft cocks.</p><p>“Looks like you have a mess to clean before we finish.”</p><p>You helped to have him flat on his back, going to sit on his face. He let you, glad that he didn’t have to use much more energy to eat you out. The sensations rippled through his tongue as he cleaned you out, tiny whines leaving his throat and his legs twitching. He wouldn’t be able to do much more, but he was determined to at least slurp you clean.</p><p>It didn’t take him long and you soon were rolling off of him. He let his demon form go, too tired to hold it up. He didn’t want to move, but you started to sluggishly pull him. He followed the movement, glad that you were deciding to just get under the covers with him. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close to your breasts. He draped an arm over your side, feeling warm and loved in your hold. The cuddling after was always his favorite part. To feel you, sweaty and warm, pressed against him just did something for his body and mind. Being able to touch you after something so intense and it be a soothing one was exactly what he needed. You carded your fingers through his sweat dampened hair and he practically purred at the sensation.</p><p>Levi soon slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep, missing how you whispered a gentle <em>“I love you”</em> against his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fluff! Super short! C: Not much to say other than I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take that normie scum! Such a noob lol.”</p>
<p>You sighed adoringly.</p>
<p>Leviathan was a special breed of person. An otaku through and through, shameless and excitable. It could be a little much at times, but every single time he would just be <em>himself</em> it made your heart flutter. With all the cringey and silly things he said and did, he always managed to worm that much further into your heart. Even his Yoda impressions made you smile.</p>
<p>Everything about Leviathan made you smile.</p>
<p>His actions, his manner of speech, his interests. He was so authentically himself at all times that it was refreshing to see. Of course, his brothers were too, you couldn’t deny that. With Leviathan, it had a certain charm to it that you couldn’t get with them. </p>
<p>“Get rekt!” He laughed into his headset, a cocky smirk on his lips. “You guys <em>suck!</em>”</p>
<p>What a demon.</p>
<p>As he continued to play and absolutely destroy the opposition, you felt your palms and lips itch with the need to feel him there. His was still in the middle of a match, but seeing him looking so happy and in his element was too much for your heart. You had to let it out or else you’d explode.</p>
<p>So you kissed him. Multiple times, in fact. You took his face in between your hands and placed smooches all over him. He startled at that, face growing hot under your lips and hands. Even as he half heartedly complained about it messing up his gaming, you didn’t stop. How could a demon be so cute and delightful all the time? You had to let him know in whatever way you could.</p>
<p>From all of your kisses, he ended up losing the match, setting his controller down with a weak huff. You giggled, swiping his hair up to kiss his forehead. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Levi?” You asked, voice high with adoration.</p>
<p>“Y-Y-You! Your f-fault…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” You hummed with a smile, pressing more smooches to his red cheeks. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! Just… If you’re going to kiss me, do it to my lips, stupid!”</p>
<p>You laughed, his flustered words always sparking a pretty fire in your heart. </p>
<p>You did as he wanted, planting a sweet kiss to his lips that left you giddy. </p>
<p>Yes, so many things about Leviathan made your heart do backflips. You just couldn’t get enough of him no matter what and you just had to let him know, even if it cost him a winning point. He never stayed mad at you for long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Nurse will See you now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna feel up on levi while he wears a nurse outfit similar to his halloween card is that so much to ask for?? </p>
<p>Gender neutral Reader and pretty short! I may edit this a bit later cause I wrote it in a hurry! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi stood in your room, knees feeling weak and heart hammering in his chest. His face felt hit with a blush, his eyes wanting to water. This had to be one of the most embarrassing things that’s ever happened to him.</p>
<p>“Such a good look on you, <em>nurse.</em>”</p>
<p>Yet he was still rock hard.</p>
<p>You stood in front of him, eyes roving over his body shamelessly. You were smirking at him, your half lidded eyes overflowing with perversions. He could practically see the scenarios churning in your head as you continued to assess him.</p>
<p>He wore a too short nurse dress—that he was constantly pulling down—, plain white and tight on him with pink accents. He had on a nurse hat and even white stockings and heels. He wasn’t accustomed to walking in such shoes, but you insisted he wore it all. What was worse was that he could see himself in the mirror you had stationed on your wall. He tried not to look at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>He covered his face with his spare hand, standing awkwardly to try and keep himself covered. You were always so cruel to him. You made him wear ridiculous things and say ridiculous things. You told him you enjoyed seeing him squirm, that the sight never failed to excite you.</p>
<p>He adored that about you.</p>
<p>As cruel as you were, he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. There was something about the embarrassment that further aroused him. With you getting closer, steadily calling him <em>nurse</em>, and raking your eyes over him; he felt as if he would explode.</p>
<p>“So pretty,” you hummed, getting into his personal space. “Will you help heal me, Nurse Levi?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” he found himself answering before he realized it. “With anything.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, is that so?” You brought a hand to his shoulder, circling him to his back and letting your fingers slide across him. “What a lovely nurse you are. I just know you’ll be a great help to me.”</p>
<p>You pressed your front to his back, wrapping your arms around to his chest. You fondled along him there, feeling up his body all the way down to his thighs. You avoided his cock despite its throbbing and he was already tempted to beg for it. What was it about you that pushed him to the edge so quickly?</p>
<p>“Well, Nurse Levi, can you cure my libido?” You punctuated your question with pulling up the hem of his dress, tearing it from his grasp. “I’ve been so wound up lately. Surely a nurse like you could help me.”</p>
<p>“I-I...” he floundered his words, not able to formulate a proper sentence. </p>
<p>His cock twitched in the panties you made him wear, thin and silky. He could see the tip of his cock pressing through the material in the mirror, his precum staining it there. It was an erotic sight even to himself.</p>
<p>“Let me use your body to sate my sexual appetite.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyways. The answering cruel laugh in his ear was enough to make him shiver from head to toe.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nurse Levi.”</p>
<p>Then your hands were all over him, grasping, massaging, and feeling everywhere you could. His body rocked forward with the sudden sensations. One moment your hands were on his thighs. The next his cock, then his stomach, then his chest. You even took the time to pinch his nipples, your mouth going to his neck to bite and suck.</p>
<p>He couldn’t keep his eyes off the mirror then, seeing himself being fondled by you both embarrassing and arousing him. You stroked his cock through his panties with one hand, your other roughly caressing his chest.</p>
<p>Levi squeezed his eyes shut and moaned your name at that, feeling the tears shed. There weren’t many, but he felt so overwhelmed and needy for more at the same time that he didn’t know what to do. </p>
<p>Opening his eyes lead him to seeing himself in the mirror again. He locked eyes with himself, seeing how red his face was, how his tears streaked down his cheeks. His mouth was open and wet, moaned words for more drifting out. He saw how your hands continued their combined assault on him, one of them snaking up inside his dress to feel his bare skin. He heard the clacking of his heels as he moved side to side. </p>
<p>So much. Too much. Not enough.</p>
<p>You pulled back from his neck, multiple hickeys littering him in both sides. Saliva trickled down his neck and shoulder, the feeling ticklish. He didn’t have time to even think to wipe it off before your hand sped up on his cock. He threw his head back, arching his spine to feel more. You giggled at him, the sound wrapping around his brain like a nefarious hug.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Nurse Levi,” you breathed against his neck. “You deserve five stars.”</p>
<p>Levi felt his orgasm approaching him, could feel how it rose up within himself. His toes curled in his heels, he worried his bottom lip, he clenched his fists. Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck—</em></p>
<p>He finally came, a strangled cry that was supposed to be praise trying to leave him. His body shook as you kept stroking him through it all, his weight having to be held up by you. He felt his eyelids flutter as his orgasm slowly began to subside. You didn’t give him any room for recover as you kept fondling him, kissing and sucking feverishly on his neck.</p>
<p>“You didn’t think we would stop there, did you?” You suddenly let go of his cock and gripped his head by the cheeks, squishing them and forcing him to lock eyes with you in the mirror. “I don’t think I’m cured yet. You’re going to have to keep administrating heavy doses of your body until I’m satiated.”</p>
<p>Levi swallowed thickly, feeling the cum dripping from his panties and on down his shaky legs. He barely felt as if he could keep standing, yet you wouldn’t hear him complain.</p>
<p>“O-OK,” he managed to whimper out.</p>
<p>“<em>Good.</em>”</p>
<p>Levi knew he wouldn’t be leaving your side for the rest of the night and that’s just how he wanted it to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Know We’re Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>rapid fire pow pow!!</em> The idea was inspired by a fic idea from my friend Myiuri!</p>
<p>Another GN Reader and short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi trembled, a fingers tracing down his side to make way to his aching cock. Teeth sunk into his shoulder and he moaned, head thrown back. His body ached in the best possible way all over. Everywhere he looked he would see a bite mark or hickey, his skin red where they were placed. The pleasure was only made better by the fact that it was you that did it. You loved to mark him and he loved to be marked, knowing that your eagerly placed love bites would be just underneath the surface of his clothes was thrilling. Just slightly pulling down the collar of his shirt when he would be at RAD was enough to show how you bit and sucked along his body.</p>
<p>You descended down now, your lips suctioning around his sensitive inner thigh to suck a deep red hickey into while you stroked his throbbing cock. He locked eyes with you and that was enough to make him cum. He wanted to hold your gaze during it but he ended up squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. His hips jerked forward and you didn’t let up, only moving to his other thigh to bite down on.</p>
<p>You moved back as he slowly relaxed from his sudden orgasm, eyes roving over him with a sharp hunger in them that left him feeling even more exposed. Yes, you loved seeing the evidence of your claim over him just as much as he did. Just the thought of going to classes tomorrow with your marks all over him was enough to get him hard again.</p>
<p>You grabbed him by his arms and hauled him up, leading him to your full length mirror. He saw himself, saw the flushed look on his face and the bites and hickeys dotting his body. He touched himself as he stared, you whispering encouraging words in his ear as he did so. </p>
<p>Yes, he loved seeing how you claimed him so thoroughly. He moaned your name as he came for a second time, a hand running over himself to more deeply feel the tender pain your claiming left behind. You kissed him deeply, digging your nails into his hips and he moaned into your mouth.</p>
<p>There was no one else he’d want to do this with than you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bathroom Optional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More piss! And with a gender neutral Reader again! And also the tags are super long for the entirety of this fic, so whatever new stuff i add i’ll add to the beginning of the next chap. And if i’m able to get all these omoroshi related fic ideas out, there should be 2 more put out (maybe super later tho)!</p><p>Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi squirmed in his seat, face downcast. He couldn’t focus on what his professor was trying to teach them all, the mighty need to go to the bathroom overwhelming. Why won’t he just go?</p><p>Right, you forbade him.</p><p>He glanced over at you and saw you paying excellent attention to the professor. When you felt his eyes on you, however, you turned and gave him a smirk so devious he almost gasped. <em>So wicked!</em> Then just as fast as he saw it, you turned back to the lesson, face expressionless. How were you able to do that so well? Not only did you practically keep him under your thumb, you were easily able to mask what was going on to others. Levi was never good at lying nor was he good at concealing when something was wrong.</p><p>He shifted and felt a pang in his bladder, signaling his end if he doesn’t get out of there. You made him drink so much water during lunch that even his brothers were looking on suspiciously. You didn’t care, waving it off as if it didn’t matter. Now, sitting hunched over in his seat with his hands trying to subtly press on his cock to keep from pissing, he knew his brothers would find out if he lost control in a room full of people.</p><p>He knew you forbade him from using the school bathroom, but pissing himself in a room full of his own peers would be <em>mortifying.</em> Part of him wouldn’t be surprised if that was your goal all along. Yet, he just couldn’t do it. The longer he sat there with a full to bursting bladder, the faster he would succumb to the need. He knew you’d be angry at him for not obeying, but he had to go.</p><p>He sharply raised his hand, instantly catching his professor’s attention. “I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Fine, but hurry.”</p><p>Without another glance your way—he could already feel the disappointment rolling off of you—he practically ran out of the room. The bathrooms were all the way down on the other end of the hall, but surely he could make it. There wasn’t anyone in the hall with him, so perhaps he would be in the clear.</p><p>He took a step forward and felt a trickle of piss escape him. He stopped suddenly, gripping his cock through his pants and hissing. He could <em>not</em> lose it here. He’d be the laughing stock of the whole school if he did. He just knows it.</p><p>Taking a moment to compose himself, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Then, he slowly started walking towards the bathroom again. It was a struggle to not just let loose with each step he took. But he was so close now, the bathroom just a few strides away.</p><p>Then he heard a door open and close somewhere nearby and whipped his head around to see who it was. In his haste, however, he forgot to keep his bladder in check. </p><p>He effectively pissed himself in the hallway, the relief flooding him along with shame. Whoever it was that just entered the hall, they saw one of the Seven Rulers of Hell pissing himself right in front of the bathroom. How pathetic. The warm flood went down both of his legs, getting in his shoes. It was uncomfortable and what little bit of pride he had felt hurt.</p><p>He hobbled into the bathroom, tears welling in his eyes. He just knew he wouldn’t last. Now his uniform is ruined! He can’t go back to class like this. He has to go home and change. But how can he do that when surely someone else will see him with wet pants? </p><p>He stood next to the sinks, one hand bracing him on the counter while his legs shook. “I’m so pathetic,” he whimpered. “They’re going to be mad at me.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” A voice rang out in the space around him.</p><p>He whipped around, seeing you standing there in front of the now closed bathroom door. Was it you who saw him? Either way, he felt embarrassed to the core, yet even that wasn’t enough to stop his raging erection. </p><p>You stalked over towards him and grabbed him by the collar. He let you pull him into a stall, the space feeling cramped with two people inside. You slammed the door shut, locked it, the shoved him against the door. His hands went flat against the surface, his upper body arching to be in the position you wanted him to be.</p><p>“So you really couldn’t hold it, huh?” You asked, shoving your hand down towards his zipper. “I was furious at seeing you leave at first. But then, getting to watch you piss all over yourself? That made up for it.”</p><p>So, it was you who saw him. He felt relieved by that small fact. Still, the idea of you watching him let go like that was exciting to him.</p><p>You easily fished his cock out of his soiled pants, fisting him to stroke. “And you’re already so rock hard from just that?” You tsked him, your lips on his ear. “Such a naughty, disgusting otaku you are. Getting off from pissing yourself in school. What would the others think?”</p><p>With your hand stroking his cock so feverently, the idea of people laughing at him wasn’t so bad. It was true that he did get hard despite his embarrassment and thinking it was someone else sho spied him. Would he really be so upset at some random seeing him let his bladder go like that? He wasn’t so sure anymore, especially if you were there with him.</p><p>“A filthy, piss soaked whore through and through, aren’t you?” Levi nodded furiously, trying to keep his moans in check but failing miserably. “Oh, don’t I know it, baby. And I <em>fucking love it.</em>”</p><p>Your teeth bit down on an exposed part of his neck and that was all he needed.</p><p>He came hard, your hand still stroking his cock through it all. Your spare hand came up and pulled him by the hair, angling his head back and making his resounding moan break for a moment. His body shook, mouth wide open and eyes rolling back. He felt as if he were being pulled inwards by a string, ready to burst the moment it snapped. When he finally stopped cumming, he was panting harshly, upper body sagging against the door.</p><p>“Oh, you made an even bigger mess, didn’t you?” You playfully chastised, making him look down at the door. “Look at what you did, Levi.”</p><p>His cum was on the textured surface of the door, sliding down to drip onto the floor. The stark white of it against the colored door was striking and he had no true way to clean it off. Somehow, he didn’t much care about that part. It was exhilarating to know that you made him cum so much and so hard.</p><p>“C’mere baby. Give me a kiss.”</p><p>He turned his head to meet you, grateful for the feeling of your soft lips on his. The sensation of your lips on his always served to ground him just as much as it made him feel like he could float away on his happiness.</p><p>Now, if only he could get another change of clothes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Your Waifu is Trash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW/TW!! Very rough! Impact play, face and cock slapping, makeshift gag, pegging, jealousy, angry sex, dirty talk/degrading, and i think that’s all the bulk of it. This fic was inspired by my friend being upset at one of Levi’s calls, so shout out to them! </p><p>If you do still read, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading this far! C:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should be honored to have pictures of my Ruri chan figurine on your phone!”</p><p>“I would never cheat on Ruri chan!”</p><p>“Isn’t Ruri chan just perfect?”</p><p>“Nothing can beat 2D. 3D just sucks.”</p><p>You were getting fed up.</p><p>You sat in your room, staring angrily at nothing in particular as Levi rambled on and on about his beloved Ruri chan in your ear from your phone. You knew none of them were real, but he talked about them with almost more love than when he talked to you. It was irritating, the snake of envy curling around you the more you had to hear about it. You weren’t normally the jealous type, especially over things that didn’t exist. Yet, Levi took it to a further level than you were used to dealing with. You knew he loved you—he accidentally slipped up one night after you kissed him—and didn’t doubt it. But constantly hearing “Ruri chan!” this and “Ruri chan!” that was wearing on your nerves.</p><p>You licked your teeth, shoulders tensing as he kept going on without giving you a foot in the conversation. You knew he was an enthusiastic demon and it was something that you loved about him. There were times where it would be too much, a lot like now. You sighed loudly and Levi barely paused in his ranting, not acknowledging your obviously upset mood.</p><p>“I’m coming over.” You suddenly spoke, standing up and gathering a few things in your room. “Bye.” Then you hung up.</p><p>You slipped your phone in your pocket, keeping your newly acquired objects to your chest in a protective manner. You didn’t need any of the other brothers to see you taking this to Levi’s room. Just as you got to his door you felt your phone go off in your pocket and you were sure Levi was texting you, trying to see why you hung up on him. Part of you felt bad for doing him like that. He was just really excited and wanted to talk about it. Yet, you had to let him know how you felt and teach him a lesson if need be.</p><p>You swung his door open and stepped in without announcing yourself, hearing Levi startle and call your name. You slammed the door shut behind yourself and locked it, finally turning to see Levi in his game chair, phone in hand and his beloved Ruri chan figurine sitting in front of him. Just seeing her there with her cute face and wide smile was enough to anger you.</p><p>“Hey, what are you d—“</p><p>You grit your teeth as you stared at Ruri chan’s face, anger building further in you as you ignored his questions. What was so great about her, huh? What did some fake 2D demon have over you? She couldn’t touch him, couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t do <em>anything</em> to or with him. So, if she was literally just pixels and a little figure that he bought, why does the attention he constantly drown her in make her feel like a threat?</p><p>You hated feeling jealous.</p><p>You dropped your things in his bathtub bed, not bothering to explain yourself yet. You swiveled on your heel and marched to the Avatar of Envy sitting in his chair facing you and— <em>Holy fuck, are you serious?!</em> That stupid girl was even on his computer screen! </p><p>“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Levi asked, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>You gripped him by the collar, pulled him towards you, and kissed him furiously.</p><p>“Mmphf!” He muffled against your lips, arms flailing wildly.</p><p>You pulled back and sneered at him. His face was a pretty red on the cheeks, looking up at you with wide eyes. “Shut up and kiss me back.”</p><p>You were thankful he listened to you when you slammed your lips back onto his. He could hardly keep up it seemed, your appetite for him driving you to shove your tongue past his lips. His hands went to your shirt, gripping at your shoulders tightly. As you tilted your head back and forth, you could feel how his breaths panted against your lips. You were sure yours were doing the same to him. </p><p>With all the pent up anger turning into sexual frustration, you just <em>needed</em> to have all of him to yourself. Your hands went to the back of his head to tangle in his hair and pull backwards. You felt the vibrations of Levi’s moan against your teeth, drinking it down.</p><p>“Th-This is going so f-fast,” Levi managed to gasp out when you pulled back. “Did I somehow turn you on?”</p><p>You glared at him, watching as his throat bobbed when he swallowed. “You pissed me off. You’re <em>mine.</em>”</p><p>He jumped at how forceful your last two words were, face fully flushed. He nodded. “I... I know that already. B-But where did this come from?”</p><p>You gestured towards his computer screen, the figurine on his desk and shelves, and the various other merch he had about his room. “All of that.”</p><p>Levi seemed lost for a moment, then he lowered his head. He had the nerve to try and smile sheepishly up at you. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>You wanted to growl. Of course you were jealous! And very angry. Seeing that damned cute smile on his face made you angrier.</p><p>You yanked him from his chair and shoved him onto the floor, watching as he landed unceremoniously on the hardwood. </p><p>“You want to see jealous, Levi? You want me to be jealous?” You straddled him, working your panties down from your skirt. “I’ll show you jealous.”</p><p>Once off, you balled up your panties and shoved them into his mouth, satisfaction filling you at the sound he made.  Without giving him a moment’s respite, you started to pull his shirt and jacket off.</p><p>“None of your damned waifus or husbandos can do that, can they? They can’t make you rock hard and have their ass grinding on you.” You punctuated your point by grinding your ass on his erection, hearing him try to moan. “Yeah, that’s right, Levi. I’m the only one that can make you feel this way.”</p><p>Your hands went to his chest, roughly pinching and pulling his nipples. “I barely got started and you’re already hard. Bet you wish Ruri chan would do this to you, right? Do you? <em>Do you?</em>” You leaned down, gripping his jaw and forcing him to look at you. “Answer me.”</p><p>He shook his head and you slapped him. His hips bucked up onto your ass and he moaned, eyes closing. </p><p>“Don’t you dare lie to me. Now tell me the truth this time. Do you ever want Ruri chan or any of those 2D pixels doing this to you?”</p><p>He looked up at you, eyes misty. He nodded that time.</p><p>“Is that so? Well, too bad.” You gripped the hair at the top of his scalp and pulled, another muffled whine leaving him. “Only I can do any of this to you.”</p><p>You slid down his body some then dived down to his neck, biting and sucking along the skin there. It took some time, but you were satisfied with how your love bites looked on that side. As for the other side...</p><p>After you finished marking up both sides of his neck, you leaned back, admiring your handiwork. “Oh, would you look at that. Now you’ll remember who you belong to.”</p><p>On one side of his neck you had your first initial. On the left, your had your last initial. It was a bit of a struggle to get it too look right, but you figured it got the point across well enough.</p><p>Levi nodded, his tears having spilled some. You wiped them away and kissed his eyes in a moment of tenderness. He practically purred at that and whined when you moved back.</p><p>“Sorry, baby. But I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>You went back to roughly playing with his nipples, watching with a sadistic smirk as he arched his back. You just knew that if you didn’t stuff his mouth he’d be far louder. You were a bit upset about that, but you also needed to let him know his place for now. Perhaps you’d take them out later.</p><p>You have his chest a good slap, two red handprints showing up to match the one on his cheek. “So pretty like that,” you mused, pressing in on the red hot mark you left on him. “You like it when I hit you, baby?”</p><p>He nodded furiously, hips bucking up as he whined pathetically.</p><p>“Of course you do. You like anything I do to you.” You laughed as he nodded again, feeling drunk on power, anger, and lust. “Good to hear my personal slut enjoys whatever I do to him. Now strip. I’m going to fuck you.”</p><p>You stood and he scrambled to take his clothes off. You didn’t watch him, instead digging around in his bed for the things you dropped. A strap on and lube was all your brought, but you’d make it suffice.</p><p>Fastening the strap to your hips, you turned back to Levi to see him bare sitting in the traditional Japanese position for you. His cock was standing proud from between his legs, twitching and dripping precum down his shaft. </p><p>“On your back. Spread your legs.”</p><p>He did just that, pushing the makeshift gag further into his mouth after it slipped out some. So obedient.</p><p>You got between his legs, pouring lube on your fingers then pushing one inside his ass. He made a pleasured sound as you fingered him. There wasn’t any resistance, so you added another. Then another. You were three knuckles deep as you finger fucked him, pumping them in and out vigorously. There was no resistance with each pump of your fingers and the realization that he was ready made you impatient. </p><p>“You’re my little whore, aren’t you, Levi?” You asked, pouring lube over your cock and stroking it in. “Can’t wait to take my thick cock deep into that slutty hole of yours, I just know it. Gonna fuck my otaku bitch senseless.”</p><p>Not wanting to wait anymore, you pushed yourself inside him, watching as his eyes crossed and went upwards. You started a fast pace, leaning down and biting on his chest. Fuck, even behind the makeshift gag he sounded so pretty when he got fucked. </p><p>You pulled your panties from his mouth, the cries of his pleasure a welcoming sound to your ears. It made you want to fuck him harder and faster. The way he said your name as you pounded into him made you shiver. It was intoxicating. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right. Say my name.” You were panting, reaching down and slapping his cock. You didn’t do it too hard, but enough to make him whine with each hit. “<em>My name.</em> Not any of theirs. Mine. You’re all mine.”</p><p>One of your hands went to his throat, closing around either side. His eyelids fluttered, hips throwing back against yours as best he could. “You’re going to cum from this aren’t you? All without touching yourself. Pathetic little otaku slut. Always ready to be stuffed with my cock. Say it. Say you’re my cockslut. Say I’m better than any of your waifus or husbandos.”</p><p>You released his throat and he sucked in a greedy breath. “I’m your... your cockslut! So much better—<em>yesss</em>—than any—“ he kept cutting himself off to moan or wail, body shuddering.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him, halting your movements suddenly. Levi whined, hips rolling to try and get you to move again. </p><p>“Say it all.”</p><p>He was silent a moment, swallowing.</p><p>“Oh, so that means you want me to stop?” You questioned, pulling out of him. “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“No! No, please, keep fucking me!”</p><p>“Then finish it. Say it all right now.”</p><p>“I-I’m your cockslut! All yours! There’s no waifu or husbando better than you. You reign supreme! So, please, <em>please</em>, go back to<em>aaahh!</em>”</p><p>You cut off his pleas by thrusting back into him in one fluid motion, going back to fucking him like your life depended on it. You were sweating from the strain, but damn if it weren’t turning out to be worth it.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum!” Levi cried out, hips swiveling down to meet your every thrust. “Gonna cum so hard, please!”</p><p>“Let go, baby.”</p><p>He practically screamed as he came, body arching high off the ground. You stopped as he rode out his high, tears streaming down his cheeks once again and saliva out the corner of his mouth. His cum shot up towards his chest and stomach, the sight erotic all on its own.</p><p>After he finally settled back down, huffing out hard breaths, you slid out of him. He mewled pathetically at that, reaching out for you. </p><p>You shimmied out of the strap’s harness and crawled over to him, smiling now that your anger induced jealousy had been let out. You looked him over as he attempted to cup your face only for his hand to fall back down with a <em>thump!</em> sound. Did you go too far?</p><p>“Baby?” You called, wiping his sweaty bangs from his face. “How do you feel?”</p><p>He gave a wobbly sort of smile that didn’t stay long, the look in his eyes glazed over. He did nod, however, so that was a good sign.</p><p>You laughed softly, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Good to know. But now you know what I can do that Ruri chan or the other’s can’t. And that’s please you.”</p><p>Levi made some sort of affirmative noise so you nodded, placing another gentle kiss to his sweaty face.</p><p>You knew you couldn’t take his beloved anime and video games from him, nor did you plan to. Sometimes it got to be too much and coalesced inside of you. Of course, you’d let Levi enjoy all the otaku related content he wanted. Who were you to stop him? Though perhaps he’d slip up again and let you repeat the event that just transpired. It was clear you both had a good time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Penis Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh and here we are, more “senpai” and “kouhai” talk. Started as a joke and ended up with this dhsksjsj </p><p>Lots of blowjobs, anal fingering, and lots of cum. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi relaxed in his beanbag chair, his phone in hand. He was scrolling through a forum that was discussing a new game coming out. It was a tie in with an anime he liked and he was more than interested. He couldn’t glean much from the forums, however, and sighed in defeat. Surely there had to be something out there about it? </p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” You called out to him from your spot in his bathtub bed. He heard you shifting about but didn’t turn to face you. “You sound upset.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbled, resting his face on his fist. “This is so unfair. I just want to find out about more about this new game coming out.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sorry, baby. Maybe something to drink will help?”</p><p>He raised a brow and shook his head, closing his D.D.D. “No, I don’t think it would help much?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean for you.”</p><p>Uh oh. Levi knew that tone of voice. You’ve used it several times already and the effects it had were almost instantaneous on him. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants, his breath quickening. How would you turn his world upside down this time?</p><p>“W-What do you mean by that?” He stuttered out, not able to look your way. </p><p>He heard you giggle deviously and his heart rate shot up. That sound was a dangerous one, one that would always serve to be his undoing. Your hands snaked around his shoulders, your breath ghosting against his ear. He shivered, turning his head from you just so you didn’t have the chance to see him flushing so brightly.</p><p>“Levi senpai,”you sang sweetly in his ear and he full body shuddered. “I’m thirsty.”</p><p>“For water?” He knew even as the words left his mouth that you didn’t mean anything of the sort.</p><p>You hummed for a moment. “Of course not, senpai.”</p><p>He swallowed thickly, trying to close his legs to keep from you seeing his raging erection. No matter how many times you’ve riled him up and slept with him, the embarrassment of you possibly seeing just how turned on he was always got to him. </p><p>“Ah, ah, senpai!” You shot your hands down to his knees suddenly, making him jump and yelp as you pried them apart. “That’s exactly what I want to drink from.”</p><p>He shuddered, feeling exposed as you stared hungrily down at his bulge. He wanted desperately to close his legs, yet he knew you’d be upset if he did. You liked seeing him cowering and aroused. This he knew very well. Just the mere idea of you getting more excited at seeing his slight fear made him feel tingly all over.</p><p>“Do you know what I’m talking about?” You asked, voice pitched in your best imitation of a girl in anime. “Can you tell me?”</p><p>“M-My... M... My...” He swallowed thickly, the words a struggle to push out. “My c-cock.”</p><p>“That’s right, senpai! I plan on drinking every drop of cum you got.” You giggled after you said it as if it weren’t a big deal. “I hope you’re ready for it.”</p><p>Then your hands were massaging his cock through his pants, a surprised sound leaving him. He bucked his hips up into the touch. It wasn’t nearly enough to do more than tease, but he wanted it regardless. Practically any touch from you would send him into a spiral, leaving him dizzy and lovestruck.</p><p>You began to kiss on his neck, your hands not stopping in your ministrations. He could feel your tongue ghost out against his neck, could feel how you’d bite down and suck. You did it several times in different spots, proudly relishing in the sounds that left him. </p><p>Your hands left his crotch and went to his hair, gripping and yanking backwards. He half shouted, coming face to face with you. Your eyes pierced him deep, rooting him to the spot better than anything else. You looked carnal, ready to pounce. It made him feel helpless.</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>“Are you going to let your kouhai drink all of your penis milk, senpai? I’m <em>sooo</em> thirsty!”</p><p>Hearing the term <em>”penis milk”</em> almost made him combust. If he wasn’t already red and shaking, he would have been at those words. That was akin to what he’d hear in hentai quite often, the term off putting when he first heard it. Now, after so much hentai and doujinshi, he found it a little sexy. From <em>you</em>, however, took it to a whole new level. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. Whatever words he planned on saying died on his tongue.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” you drawled, already scrambling out of the tub.</p><p>Within seconds you were on him, hands practically ripping his pants off. He could hear fabric trying to tear as he frantically maneuvered to help you. Next were his boxers that barely contained his erection, precum staining them. You quickly got them off and tossed them to a random corner. He was left bare from the waist down, cock throbbing hard in the cool air. </p><p>“Looks like you’re ready to give it to me, senpai,” you gave him a leering stare and he almost jumped from just that. “And I’m ready to take it.”</p><p>Then your mouth was on him, an explosion of hot, wet, warmth. He jolted as you bobbed your head up and down. He felt how your tongue swirled around his cock with each pullback, the sensation and lewd sounds encasing him. Fuck, you were always good at giving head, but this felt a little more brash, a little more animalistic. Like you couldn’t wait to have him cum in your mouth. The prospect excited him as much as it made him jittery with anxiety. Would want him to cum just this once? He doubted it. You were never very quick to please like that.</p><p>He felt embarrassed by how close he was getting already. He was just so turned on by you! You made him feel things that he only thought 2D could make him feel. </p><p>He whimpered and moaned, hands going to the back of your head as he started to thrust. He had intended on being gentle, but you didn’t stop him as he sped up, your name leaving his mouth like a mantra.</p><p>“Yes, fuck! Kouhai! <em>Kouhai!</em>” </p><p>Then he was cumming, hips stuttering against your lips and his fingers flexing on your head. He moaned your title as you started to pull back from him. You kept your lips suctioned around the head until he relaxed, then pulled off the rest of the way.</p><p>You kept your mouth closed as you crawled further up his body until you were face to face. He gazed at you blearily, waiting for what you would do as he panted.</p><p>You opened your mouth, showing him all his cum that sat on your tongue. You let him have a good look, a smile trying to creep onto the corners of your mouth. Then you closed your mouth and swallowed twice, eyes closed as you savored the taste on your tongue and the feel of it going down your throat.</p><p>“That was <em>sooo</em> delicious, senpai.” You stared him down, that same devious smirk from earlier on your face. “I want more.”</p><p>You didn’t wait for a reply before you were descending down his body to take his cock back into your mouth. He was already hard from seeing how his cum sat in your mouth. How you obviously enjoyed the feel and taste of it. How could he not get hard after that? Everything you did to him just made him more horny.</p><p>Just like the first time, you sucked him with vigor. The feel of your tongue continuously sliding against the underside was almost too much so soon after he came once. His hips twitched but you held them down with your hands, putting a good portion of your weight there.</p><p>“K-Kouhai,” he moaned, feeling his cock pulse. </p><p>You popped off, staring at him. “You have to stay still so that I can get more to drink, okay, senpai?”</p><p>He waited a beat before nodding. </p><p>You replied by sucking him back down. </p><p>He felt how he hit the back of your throat, your suction tightening with each pullback of your amazing mouth. But he just came. You couldn’t expect him to cum again so quickly, could you? The way you went at it suggested that you did. Your pace was fast and unrelenting, trying to build him back up just so he can fall apart again. </p><p>“M-My kouhai!” He tried in vain to roll his hips, to feel even more of your mouth. “I can’t cum so fast!”</p><p>You paused, midway down his cock. You gazed up at him as you pulled back, your eyes filled with determination. “Who are you to decide that, senpai?”</p><p>He gulped, regretting his choice of words. “Uh...”</p><p>“You’re done when I say you’re done.”</p><p>He could only stare at you, the authority in your tone rooting him to the spot. You smiled at his lack of response, getting back into position.</p><p>“Now, be good for your kouhai and give me more to drink.”</p><p>You went back down with a vengeance. Your hands came up to help you that time, leaving his hips to instead grip his cock. He choked out a moan as you worked double time to stroke, twist, and suck him all at once. Your tongue lapped vigorously at his head, the wet sounds fueling the fire of his desire. </p><p>The sudden onslaught of pleasure had him bowing his back, praises and cries leaving him. He was going to cum. He was going to cum a second time for you and he could hardly care how fast it was happening anymore. You were giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. The least he could do was give his kouhai the milk they’re craving.</p><p>He came without warning, hips rolling of their own accord. His hands gripped the beanbag chair beneath him, his fingers tearing tiny holes in them. He felt his cock pulse in your hands, shooting streak after streak into your eager mouth. </p><p>“I-Is—Is that enough?” He was panting harshly after the jet stream stopped, looking down at you through a tired gaze. “Did you get what you wanted?”</p><p>He heard you gulping it down already, the sound obscenely arousing. You waited a moment then you pulled off. Some cum escaped your mouth and ran down his cock. Like you were starving, you dived down and lapped up every little drop you could find. The tiny shockwaves of pleasure as you did so told him that he was nearing his limit. He twitched with each pass of your tongue, breath hitching. Surely, with how much he came, you were satisfied.</p><p>You shook your head, a cheerful smile on your lips. “Nope! I’m still thirsty, senpai!”</p><p>He whined at your words but his cock was flagging. He shook his head, avoiding your big eyed stare. “S-Senpai can’t give anymore.”</p><p>You giggled, the sound sending shivers down his spine as it always did. “Remember what I said earlier? It still stands, you know.”</p><p>You reached your hand up to his mouth, pointing your middle two fingers at him. You didn’t have to urge him to open his mouth for you, closing his mouth around the two digits. He sucked and licked on them, his stare not able to leave from yours despite his want to look away. You wriggled your fingers on his tongue, the sensation ticklish. </p><p>Soon, you retracted your fingers from his mouth and leaned back, pressing the wet digits to his hole. You smirked as you glanced up at him. He felt how you circled there, how you would gently push like you were going in only to stop. It left him whining, legs spreading further for you. Seeing your hungry stare crawl over his form made him want to retract, the intensity engulfing him like roaring flames. He had to avert his gaze lest you made him go up in flames. </p><p>“P-Please, kouhai,” his voice was small, eyes flickering towards you for short moments. “Do it already.”</p><p>“Do what?” Your tone didn’t match the devious way you teased him, how you slipped your fingers across his twitching asshole. “I need you to be more specific.”</p><p>Levi found it hard to speak, lips trembling with each teasing pass of your fingers. He wanted so badly to sink down on them, to feel them slip inside and keep going until he satisfied your wants. Even with your obscene requests, he always wanted to make you proud. If him cumming as much as he can will do that, then...</p><p>“Senpai~! If you’re giving me the silent treatment, I’ll just leave.”</p><p>He panicked at that, eyes snapping to you and vigorously shaking his head. “No! Please!”</p><p>“Please what?” </p><p>
  <em>”Please finger me until I cum!”</em>
</p><p>You smirked at that, already pushing your fingers deep inside him. You spat on your pumping fingers, keeping them wet. He outright moaned as he finally got what he wanted, the familiar sensation of your fingers in his ass something he often sought after. </p><p>“Was that so hard, senpai?” You asked in that cutesy voice, scissoring your fingers. “Now give me more to drink, alright?”</p><p>Your lips wrapped around his slowly hardening cock, the suction at his head just making him harder. You were so skilled at how you took him apart, your voice being enough to make him hard and leaking most days.</p><p>Even with how eagerly you were tending to him, he still found it hard to get... well, hard. He needed just that little extra push, just a little more. He chanced a swivel of his hips, wondering what your reaction would be. You only gazed up at him so he did it again, dropping his hips down as much as he could to have your fingers go deeper. And again. And again. He kept going, rolling his hips to go down and up. He panted with the extra effort, knitting his brows in concentration. He needed this. He needed—</p><p><em>”Yeeessss!”</em> He cried out, bouncing with vigor. Your fingers finally hit his prostate, making him rock hard in your mouth. “Ple-<em>ahh! Fuck!</em> Yes! Fuck, so good!”</p><p>He had his legs spread fully as you went to work on him, feet planted to keep his hips moving. He threw his head back, the pleasure almost too much. It was overtaking him, his cock feeling so sensitive from the last two orgasms that he was surprised he could even keep going like he was. But you wanted him to cum and he was wanting it too. </p><p>Sweat bead on his brow, his legs shaking with the effort and he knew they’d be sore later. He couldn’t find it in him to care. All he wanted was to cum, to give you all that he could. You could drain his balls for all they were worth and drink every last drop. So long as you told him how good he did he’d be fully satisfied.</p><p>“I-I—“ he panted out your name, licking his dry lips. His throat was beginning to feel dry with all his sounds and he swallowed hard. “Kouhai, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>He threw his head back as his orgasm finally rushed over him. His tender cock twitched in your mouth as he let loose. He felt how his ass squeezed around your fingers, the sensation only adding to his pleasure. It didn’t feel like he came as much, but he was glad he finally got to.</p><p>He could only shudder and moan breathlessly as you swallowed around him. You were thorough in making sure you didn’t waste a drop, pulling off his cock slowly. He felt sated and relaxed when you retracted fully from him. He slumped back into the beanbag chair, panting harshly. He heard you swallow once more and then you were standing, bracing yourself on his thighs as you leaned over him.</p><p>“Thank you, senpai,” you purred, your face inches from his. “Your milk was delicious.”</p><p>He nodded loosely, gazing up at you. “Y-Your welcome, kouhai.”</p><p>“You did well, Levi,” you smiled at him and it made him feel giddy. You gently cupped his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>He smiled at that, feeling warm all over. In the end, that was all he wanted. </p><p>“Now, come on. Lets cuddle and watch anime.”</p><p>He let you help him get hauled up to his feet and he slid himself into the tub. He watched as you got an anime started and you shot him a wide smile. It took a bit of maneuvering, but you were able to snuggle in behind him, wrapping your arms and legs around him protectively. </p><p>He sighed, content in your arms. The opening theme song began and he felt you press a kiss into his hair. This was exactly where he belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>